The Legend of Spyro: Aegis Arcanum
by LauncesMechinist
Summary: Two years have passed since the defeat of Malefor. Spyro and Cynder now live in peace in the realms as a new era of peace has begun. However, far across the ocean, war looms and begins to spill over into the now peaceful lands. When a powerful warrior washes up on the shore with no memory of who he is, it falls to Spyro and Cynder to help him stop the evil threatening their home.
1. Shadows of Light and Chaos of Order

Hi everybody! Well, you ever have one of those days where nothing particularly interesting happens and then suddenly _BAM_! An idea hits you? I swear these random ideas keep popping into existance like popcorn. Plus, sorry I haven't updated recently. My home is going through renovations and I'm trying to help out whenever I can.

As always, review or PM me if you like it.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THE SPYRO UNIVERSE. ONLY MY OCS.

Prologue: Shadows of Light and the Chaos of Order

_*_*_**_*_8-88-88-88-8-*_*_*_*-8-8-8-888-_*_*_**_*8-8-8-8-8_*_*_*_***_*_8-88-8-8-

The battlemage gave a great sigh of relief as the dark fireball rebounded from his wards and struck the castle ceiling. He quickly looked at his opponent and began reciting his next spell.

"Release the fifth seal! Seal of Lightning!"

A massive bolt of lighting appeared over the dreadmancer's head and dropped on him. Only a timely dodge saved him, but the force of the spell blew him across the large chamber in the castle and into the far wall behind the broken throne with a sickening crunch, his living yet undead body creating an impression in the blackened stone wall.

The dreadmancer stared daggers at the battlemage with his sunken yet bright red glowing eyes and, with a prominent lisp, began speaking.

_"You are a fool, Champion! The darkness of this land has already weakened the seals on my Master. Soon, he will be free to stalk the land again and not even you or anyone else of your pathetic order will be able to stop him. Darkness is rising, and with it, the shadows will consume all!"_

The battlemage snarled and rather than waste breath on speech with this abomination, he poured his will into a powerful spell. The energy gathering around him made his deep blue cloak whip as if in a windstorm, underneath the cloak like cape, his silver armor standing out amidst the dark shadows that continually crept across the forlorn castle.

The castle, once called Kyng's Haven, was now little more than a ruin perched precariously on a cliff overlooking the Great Western Ocean. The castle and the surrounding city had been abandoned when the King had given a necromancer a prominent position among his advisers, despite the objections of his knights and paladins. Within a fortnight, the king, the queen, the knights, the paladins, and the commoners were undead slaves of the necromancer who became known as Vasran the Macabre and he, with his undead legions, plunged the Kingdom of Phyziin into a long and bloody war.

However, a group of knight who also knew of the methods of the arcane, banded together and fought Vasran. Unfortunately, the necromancer proved too powerful to destroy and so the knights sealed him inside a tomb deep beneath Kyng's Haven with the hopes that he would never be freed.

The order of knights became known as the _Aegis Arcanum_, warriors and magi who strove to keep the peace and also destroy dark magic wherever it may be. Despite their best efforts though, they never expected that someone would try to free Vasran.

The battlemage, having finally gathered enough energy for his spell, lifted his left hand and shouted in a voice that rang like a series of bells: "_Release the Seventh Seal! Seal of Light!"_

So powerful was the spell that the storm filled sky above the castle parted and a beam of light enveloped the entire city and rent it asunder. Ruined houses sank into the earth and the mighty throne room echoed with a sharp and mighty _crack_ that split the floor open.

The dreadmancer gave one scream akin to that of a damned soul before he was crushed by a flight of stairs. The spell having drained his power tremendously, the battlemage was unable to move and collapsed to the floor as the tiles and stones underneath him groaned and shifted as the castle, city, cliff and catacombs began to fall into the ocean below. His sword and staff fell from hands that didn't seem to want to move. Through his dimming eyes, he saw a crack open in the roof and a golden dragon came through the roof. He recognized the dragon but could give no word or action.

The dragon, or rather, dragoness, dove to him and tried to sieze him in her claws before he fell but he knew that she was too weak from the battle outside, slaying the dreadmancer's army, to carry him to safety. Summoning the last of his strength, he managed to rattle out a sentence.

"_G-Go...Rehne, s-save yourself..._"

The roof split open and quick as a whip, another dragon was there and latching on the protesting dragoness, he shot another hole in the roof and the two of them escaped the collapsing castle.

The battlemage gave a sigh of relief and slipped into unconsciousness, his last feeling was of falling through the air for a moment and then a loud _splash_ and the feeling of being soaked from head to toe in cold salt water.

_*_****_88-88-8-8-88-8-8-88-8-8*_*_***_*_8-8-8-8-888-8_*_*_**_*_8-8-8-88-88-8*_*_-8-8

Spyro woke from his nap and gazed around the beach where he lay, sunning himself. It had been two years since he and Cynder had defeated Malefor and still he felt the after-effects of the battle. Not only did it take several months before his mana replenished enough to allow him to use his elements again, but also the Guardians still technically considered him and Cynder as adolescent dragons and therefore still students.

Today was the first day in a month he'd had a chance to relax. Aside from all the people wanting to meet the Purple Dragon and the occasional (constant if you include Ember) wild eyed request from a dragoness to go on a date or sometimes something even more, ehr...'romantic'. Not that Spyro ever even considered it. His heart belonged to only one female and that was the ebony scaled dragoness that still slumbered nearby.

Despite being a hero, vanquishing Malefor, Gaul, and several other villains, Spyro still hadn't plucked up the courage to speak to Cynder. Truth be told, when he defeated Malefor and thw world began to fall apart, he doubted he had the strength to fix the damage done. However, Cynder, despite his erging for her to go, remained by his side and she had whispered three words that he shouldn't have heard with all the chaos around him but he did.

When Cynder whispered _'I love you'_ to him, he felt a strength well up inside him that he'd never felt before. He knew then and there that no matter what, he'd repair what had been done if not for anyone's sake other than for hers. He imagined the life they would lead from that point on, finishing growing up in a land that knew only peace, where the future might lead and what it might bring. He glanced again at Cynder and sighed deeply as she continued to sleep. With no apes, pirates, creatures, giant mechanical scorpions, undead creatures, grublins, or crazed evil dragons to vanquish, he discovered that, if given the choice, he was a heavy sleeper and didn't prefer to be awoken until late morning or midday. Much to Master Terrador's chagrin.

Cynder herself was an early riser although she did like a nap in the heat of the day. Something about the sun relaxing her she often times said. Spyro often found that no matter how tired he'd been that previous day of how heavily he slept, when he awoke to Cynder either shaking him to get up or something outlandish as dumping a bucket of chilled water on him, he never felt the least bit angry towards her. On the contrary, if he woke up seeing her, he considered it a good day and a good morning. The same could not be said when, more often than not, Sparx was the one who disturbed his slumber, either with loud obnoxious noises or (and Spyro could never remember why he got the blasted thing) ringing a gong that sat on the ledge by Spyro's bed in the new temple.

Spyro glanced again at Cynder, smiled and lay back down. Just as he closed his eyes, he heard a loud, shrill scream that woke both him and Cynder. They looked down the shore and saw Sparx flying at great speed, gibbering like an idiot. Cynder rolled her eyes as Sparx flew over and took cover behind one of Spyro's horns. He sighed and glanced up at Sparx.

"Sparx, what happened this time?"

"S-Spyro...t-there was s-some t-t-_thing_ on the beach that leapt out of the water and tried to eat me! It was b-big and looked like an ape! Come quick!"

At the word 'ape' Spyro, Cynder, and a few dragons, cheetahs, and moles also on the beach shot up and stared aghast at the dragonfly. Spyro got up and stretched.

"Where is it?"

Sparx shot from behind Spyro's horns and flew off in the direction he'd come from. The dragons and others followed him as well, more out of curiousity than concern as no apes had been seen since Malefor cursed them.

Spyro and Cynder followed Sparx to a remote section of the beach where, as Sparx had said, something was laying there in the dirt. One of the cheetahs, Spyro recognized as Hunter, came forward. Also Spyro saw among the dragons among the crowd was Ember and Flame. Sparx pointed to the location then retreated back a safe distance. Spyro, Cynder, and Hunter walked cautiously towards the creature.

The creature _looked_ like an male ape but didn't have any fur on it's body except for the top of it's head. It's wore tattered clothes and clutched a staff of some sort in a white-knuckled grip in its left hand and held a sword in a likewise manner in its right. A chain fastener held on the remnants of a deep blue cape that was soaked and shredded beyond repair. Hunter eased forward and tapped the creature with the end of his bow.

It didn't move.

Spyro however, examined the staff, or more presicely, the runes carved into it. The blue gem at the top of it glowed and a vision appeared. It wasn't a complete vision but he did see the creature laying before him fighting a monster that filled him with dread.

He saw the creature cast a spell that, in a manner, slew the monster but also destroyed the castle they were in. The last image the staff projected to him was a dragoness, obviously distraught, and then he heard a voice echo.

_"G-Go...Rehne, s-save yourself..."_

The vision faded and Spyro woke to see Hunter and Cynder looking at him with fear.

"S-Spyro, are you alright? Y-You touched that staff then you got this blank look in your eyes, t-then you started crying. What happened?" Hunter nodded.

"Furthermore, I found a heartbeat, this thing is alive. I need to know before it wakes, is it an enemy?"

Spyro slowly shook his head.

"N-No, I don't think so. I...I saw a battle. This creature was fighting a monster that looked as if it were cloaked in shadows. He defeated it, but at the same time he was lost to his comrades. Once it wakes we may be able to find out more."

"I don't think that's possible."

Everyone turned to see a dragon with dark silver scales approaching. Spyro recognized the scale color as belonging to the rare telepathic dragons. Hunter frowned.

"Why not? Either the creature will answer our questions or the Guardians and Chief Prowlus will put the creature to death." The dragon shook his head.

"When Spyro zoned out, I recognized this as a manner of visions and attempted to scry the creature's mind. I found a black void where his memories are." The dragons and cheetahs looked at him curiously; the dragon sighed.

"He has a condition we telepaths call 'amnesia'. It happens when someone recieves a terrible and traumatic emotional or physical shock, or a particularly nasty blow to the head. He has forgotten who he is, what he was, and most improtantly, how he got here. I can say this though, he knows something of magic due to the staff's reaction to Spyro. It's quite possible you saw his last memory before he developed amnesia. Spyro, what did you see?"

Spyro explained the vision in great detail, even including the dragoness and then the floor collapsing beneath the creature. The dragon nodded.

"Okay, so then either magic shock from using too powerful a spell, or physical trauma from being hit in the head by falling debris, or possibly both. However, I can say this. Gold scaled dragons are among the rarest of dragons, rarer than my kind but not as rare as purple dragons. Furthermore, they are dragons of what we call absolutes. A gold dragon would _never_ show compassion or concern towards a creature of evil or darkness, but on the other claw, they have been known to fight alongside all manner of races in pursuit of noble causes such as crusades, wars against tyranny, oppression, etcetera, etcetera. It is also said that some have the ability to change form and disguise themselves in order to appear inconspicuous. If a gold dragon showed fear or concern for this creature's well-being, it means that he is a person of good alignment and was either on a crusade, a pilgrimage, or some other such thing. Hmm...let me try something."

The dragon closed his eyes and concentrated on piercing the darkness that clouded his mind. He also created a small thought bubble that everyone would be able to see what he saw. The bubble flickered but then an image, or rather a memory, surfaced.

The creature was in a hall surrounded by both dragons and creatures similar to him. Before him stood a council of five elder dragons and elder creatures. The one in the center spoke.

_"You stand before the council of the _**Aegis Arcanum**_**. **__An order of dragon and human alliance and protectors of all that is good and just in the Kingdom of Phyziin. You are among the strongest and most noble of King Zexian's knights and have also proven yourself to be adept at spellcasting. To take the vow of the Arcanum, is to dedicate your life to preserving the peace of our nation and protecting its people from all manner of darkness. The gold dragoness Rehne vouches for your skill with both sword and spell which is no small feat, having a dragon acknowledge your skills. Rehne is, like you, a newcomer to our order and, should you accept, you will be paired with her as her knight and champion. What say you sir knight? Do you wish to join us?"_

The creature, _human_, held his head high and nodded.

"_I do, and also swear that with my strength of arm and will of mind and soul, I shall fight evil and darkness wherever it may be."_

The dragons nodded as well as the council.

_"Then we welcome you, brother, to the Aegis Arcanum. The Arcane Shield of Phyziin. Walk in the Light, and it will never lead you astray."_

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*-8-8-8-8-888-8-8_*_*_*_*-8-8-8-88_*_*_*_*_**_*_*_*_8-8-8-8-8-8-8-*_*_*

Spyro stood dumbfounded as the memory closed and faded back to darkness. More than one dragon, cheetah, and mole had _harrumphed_ as as though they did not believe the memory. In fact, Spyro himself didn't believe the vision. Cynder was unsure, the telepathic dragon, who then introduced himself as Psijic, was certain the human meant any harm.

Spyro pondered the question softly, then nodded to himself and looked up.

"I've decided. If the creat- this _human_ will be taken before the Guardians. If he proves hostile, he will be executed. If not, then maybe we can help him restore his memory and perhaps discover his mission. I need someone to carry him back to Warfang."

Most of the dragons balked at the idea of carrying a possible ape on their back. Then, Psijic mumbled something about 'scaleless lizards', and grabbed the remnant of the cape in his mouth and, craning his neck around, deposited the human at the base of his neck. A very vulnerable position for him. He looked at Hunter.

"Tie his body to my neck with some rope. Spyro, Cynder, I'll accompany you back. In all honesty, I find the whole thing about this human interesting and as you know, mysteries and riddles are a weakness of our kind. We are inquisitive by nature."

Sparx flew over to the un concious human and, once he was sure that it would jump up and bite him, lighted on his shoulder and faced them.

"Yeah, I know at least _one_ electric dragon that will be _very_ inquisitive about this, eh, human." Those that knew Volteer chuckled lightly at the mention of the Guardian's name.

Spyro turned and with a great flap of his wings, he was airborne. Cynder and Psijic were right behind him and he angled his body towards Warfang, curious about what he had just gotten himeslf into.

_*_*_*_**-8-8-8-8-88-8-_*_*_*_*_*****_8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8_*_*_*_*_*_*_*-8-8-8-8-88-8_*

Well here it is, a new Spyro fanfic. I hope you all enjoy it and as always, please rate and review.

By the way, Rehne's name is pronounced as Renn just so you know.

And remember: Go ninja, go ninja, GO! I made another funny! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	2. Awakening

Well everyone, it's that time of year again. School has started back and that means I'm now on what my sister-in-law calls 'bus watch'. Meaning that I will be watching for the bus every weekday, collecting my nephews and watching them until either she or my brother return from work. Why you ask? Well, what are little brothers for?

Either way, it really shouldn't impact my writing or my updates much so as always, please rate and review, and also PM me if you have any comments or suggestions.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THE SPYRO UNIVERSE. ONLY MY OCS.

Chapter 1: Awakening

_*_*_*_*_*_8-8-8-8-8888-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-*_*_*_*_***_*_*_*-8-88-8-8-8_*_*_*-8

The first feeling he had was of a cold breeze blowing over his body and through his hair at a rapid pace. The second, a smooth yet lurching feeling he felt he should know, yet for some reason or another, he couldn't grasp at it. Try as he might, he couldn't remember anything about what happened. His memories were like a blank slate, unwritten and unrecorded. Any vague glimpses of memories felt like sand sifting through his hands, unreachable and enigmatic. His eyes felt heavy and gritty as if he'd been asleep for a long time, his arms and legs ached and his head pounded as if he'd been drinking straight whiskey for three days nonstop. He felt a strap arond his hands and he flexed his hands experimentally to see if they could move.

Strangely enough, he felt whatever he was sitting on moving. He felt muscles shifting and straining constantly. He also felt heat coming from whatever this thing was for, he figured, it wasn't a bench or a chair, it was _alive_.

As he decided to open his eyes, a strange feeling, like a seperate consiousness brushed against his mind. Alien, and unknown, yet kind and restive.

_"Not yet. Do not wake yet. Sleep a little longer, for the journey is nearly over. I can see what you are, strange as it is, but the others might not be as easy convincing. Sleep and conserve what strength you have left. For you will need it before the day is done, I fear."_

As the voice faded, he felt a somewhat magical compulsion to indeed return to sleep. Figuring something was indeed amiss, but too tired to do anything of it, he allowed his tired body the rest it needed. Far off however, he heard something akin to a howl of relief and worry, a shout that crossed several hundred leagues and miles.

_"ARDEN!"_

He felt his mount twitch as if irritated by something, but instead, his mind came up with a weary reply, although he knew not how he did so or what the name meant.

"_Rehne..."_

_*_*_*_*_*_-8-8-888-8-8-8-8-8*_*_*_*_*-*_*_**_*_*_*_*_*-88-8-8-8-8-8_*_*_*_*_*-88-8

Psijic gave a quick jerk of his head as he felt something, some_one_ mentally shout across several hundred miles. He thought he caught a name but it was too much of an echo to get a clear understanding of it. Tentatively, he reached his powers into the mind of his passenger and heard a whispered name, this one much clearer and obviously feminine.

"_Rehne..."_ The name made Psijic think.

"_The name of a loved one, or someone dear to him? Still, whoever that was that shouted that great a distance must be incredibly powerful. Hmmm...this one bears watching more closely I think. Perhaps this is even of enough note to tell the elder about..._"

He allowed himself to continue his train of thought as he followed Spyro and Cynder to Warfang.

They had been flying for most of the day and the walls of the dragon city were just within sight. Small settlements had sprung up in the two years since the end of the war and cheetahs, moles, manweersmalls, and atlawa looked up at them, recognized Spyro and Cynder and waved up at them. More so for Spyro than for Cynder. Despite the role she played in defeating Malefor, many people still hated her for being the Dark General that had caused so much devestation in the years before the Eternal Night.

Still though, her actions had somewhat lessened the hatred some felt. Yet, there were some animosities and hatred that even if Cynder spent the rest of her life doing good for the people, she would never earn their forgiveness. It was these peoples that bore watching by the telepathic dragons. Psijic knew that in the days long past, it was the duty of his kind to detect any disent and possible rebellion. They had failed once when the apes invaded, and again when they had arrogantly ignored warnings that the temple hatchery was a target of the apes. They had paid for their failures with the majority of their species. To Psijic's knowledge, there were only sixty,perhaps seventy, telepaths left in the realms. If there were more, they were doing their best to keep their minds hidden and their talents suppressed.

Malefor had used his powers over dark crystals to detect any active telepaths and use the darkness within himself to drive them mad and force them to commit suicide. He was one of the few that had managed to escape notice thanks to the forsight to dig an extremely deep lair and remain there until he no longer felt dark shadows on the land. Only then had he tentatively searched for any familiar minds and found the Guardians and learned of Malefor's defeat.

Now with the threat of the apes and Malefor gone, entire families and colonies of dragons began to emerge from hiding. Ones and twos beginning, then, as word spread, by tens and hundreds. Within a fortnight, a new Fire Guardian had been selected, Ignitus' brother Volcanus, and the repairs to Warfang became top priority for the dragons and moles.

As the gates of Warfang drew closer, Psijic saw a patrol of three dragons take off to meet them. It had become a sort of custom for a small wing of dragons to see who was incoming and escort them to the temple if they were visitors and welcome them back if they were residents, and in some happy cases, reunited a father or mother with their mates and offspring.

The guards on the wall recognized Spyro from a distance immediately and took up escort positions. This too had become common practice not for the sake of deference or tradition but because so many dragons and dragonesses wanted a glimpse of the purple hero and some, sadly to say, had more baser motives. Several of the noble dragon families had begun to think that the addition of the purple hero to their bloodlines would elevate them over the others and thus several fathers had tried to press Spyro into an arranged marriage or mating with one or, in two particular cases, more of their daughters.

The Guardians had made the connection and even Cyril begrudged that Spyro needed to be protected as if he were a prince of the dragon's royal family. Which, as far as anyone knew, he might have been for no one knew who Spyro's birth parents were. Naturally there had been various claims but all of them had been refuted.

The guard dragons gave curious then stupified looks at Psijic when they saw the creature strapped to his back and one of them broke off to fly ahead to the temple and then to the royal castle. Apparently the guard was one of those fast-flying wind dragons because no sooner had he left formation towards the temple then bells began ringing across the city and the citizens came to the temple to see what the commotion was about. Psijic even caught a glimpse of King Magmus and Queen Icelia descending into the courtyard. The Guardians were soon there as well and the crowd moved to allow Spyro, Cynder, and he to land.

_*_*_*-88-88-8-8-8-8-8*_*_*_*_*_*_8-8-8-8-8-8_*_*_*_**_*_*-8-8-8-8-8_*_*_*8-88

The jarring seemed to stop. The muscular movements of his mount slowing as well. At first, he didn't know what to think except that something was happening. Then, there was a great lurch and had he been upright, he likely would have snapped his neck. All around him he heard a mutter of concerned whispers and a few hisses and snarls, as if he'd been thrown into a den of snakes and wild cats. This time, he fought to open his eyes to see what was going on, however, the same presense as before was there in his mind, calming him, keeping him in a sleep-like stupor for some unforseen reason. The presense finally spoke.

_"If you were to awake now, you would be in grave danger. The people surrounding you are tense as bows, ready to jump and tear you apart if you so much as twitch. I shall release you from the hold in a while. But only when I am sure you are safely within the Temple's will be questioned by the four Guardians and the King and Queen of my race. I do not know your purpose here as I do not have a story of you, however, I can say this. When they address you, simply state that the Chronicler was the one who brought you here. That will satisfy them enough to not kill you outright, but you need time to gather your thoughts. Take comfort that this darkness is fleeting and that someone from your past is fast approaching. I feel that she and the ones she brings with her will play an integral role in restoring your lost memories. My meditations have only allowed me a glimpse into your memories. You have a name, although you may not recall it. You are Arden Jaeger, that is all that I know. Thankfully, you have an ally here that you do not know. He will vouch for your...affliction. This is not the last we shall speak, for I can tell there is much for you to relearn and even more to learn. Farewell."_

With that, the Chronicler faded and Arden felt himself ease back into a restless slumber.

_*_*_*_**_*-88-8888-8_*_**_*_*_*_*8-8*_*_*_**_*_*_*8-88-88-8*_**_**_*-8-8-88-88*

Spyro stood before the Guardians and the royal family of the dragons. He could feel the tension amongst the assembled dragons, moles and other races here. Even the Guardians looked nervous at the human tired to Psijic's neck. Hunter, who had rode with Spyro, leapt down and presented the human's sword and staff to the Guardians, who in turn had a mole look at it. The clamor died down as the mole examined it. He examined the staff as if admiring a fine piece of art, for the staff was indeed beautiful. Spyro had little doubt that if the staff was left unguarded it would find a new home amongst the a noble's treasure vaults or an art gallery. For indeed several dragons Spyro recognized as nobility were eyeing the staff.

The staff was a silver inlaid white wood with various sigils and glyphs carved into the wood. The bottom was capped in silver and the top held the facceted blue gem encased in a silver guard with flanges that rose up along its side similar to a mace or a crown. The mole hefted the weight of the staff and whistled at the weight of it before passing it to another who took the staff inside, much to the disappointment of the nobility who had eyed it as a prize.

Then the mole examined the sword, which, as far as Spyro knew about swords, was just as beautiful as the staff, however, once Hunter had sheathed the blade on the beach, he could not draw it again. The mole found this out and had three more moles grab the scabbard and crossguard and attempt to draw it. The sword made a ringing noise that sounded like it was bound with invisible chains that prevented it from being drawn. Still, the craftsmanship was incredible. The sword was about as long as the human's arm, perhaps a little longer; the pommel was held another inlaid gem, this one was white in color, and the pommel was made of gold that was enchanted with faintly glowing glyphs. The grip was made of ebony wood bound in leather. The crossguard came out about a hand's length and was capped by a small dome. The silver glyph inlaid scabbard hid the rest of the blade. Cyril, being the leader of the Guardians since Ignitus' passing stepped forward to eye the human and Psijic. Then turned a curious, although somewhat, er, cold glance at Spyro.

"Spyro. I know you never do anything without a good reason for it. But I find myself curious. Why did you bring this...this..._ape_ here to Warfang? Is he a prisoner to be tried for crimes during the war? If so then how did you subdue him? However, if he isn't then I can hardly begin to understand why you would bring this thing here."

At the mention of the creature being a prisoner, several people glanced at the unconcious being with mixed expressions. Some with anger, as if remembering past wrongs; others glanced with smug satisfaction at the thought of at least one ape facing the crimes his race had wrought; others though, stared with fear at the creature, for how powerful could this thing be if it required the combined efforts of Spyro, Cynder, Hunter and a telepath dragon to bring him down? To the surprise of everyone, Spyro shook his head.

"He is none of these things Master Cyril. Cynder, Psijic, Sparx, Hunter, and I found him unconcious on the beach by the ocean. Psijic here tried to read his mind to see what he was doing here but he drew a blank. Something about amnesia or somesuch affliction that made him lose his memories. Furthermore, I don't think he is evil. As I examined him on the beach, my nose touched the staff and I saw him fighting and managing to slay a creature that was too horrible to describe. Furthermore, as he lost consciousness, I saw a gold dragon descending and calling out to him. Plus, he is no ape. From what I gathered, he is of a race called 'humans'."

This started a murmuring among the crowd. Even Cyril looked taken aback. Volteer began eyeing the human with an interested expression and spoke in a rapid speech.

"Human you say dear lad?Well then this can only be described as possibly one of the greatest, most stupendous, miraculous, incredible finds anyone has ever-" Cyril sighed exasperated.

"Yes, yes Volteer. It is indeed interesting that Spyro discovered a new species. Even if it looks like a variety of ape to me. Still though, you said it slew a horrible creature? Still, I must know what this was and if this creat-uh, _human_ poses a threat to us."

Spyro went on to describe the vision of the battle, including the vile monster and then the appearance of the golden dragoness. Volteer's eyes narrowed as he described the creature. Cyril noticed this and looked at him.

"Volteer, is there any such creature in our lore as Spyro described?" Volteer nodded, speaking slowly which shocked everyone and made them hang on his every word.

"The creature you just described is one I have only heard of but never seen. For which I am _very_ thankful. It is called a Revenant. A spirit of an evil being so filled with hatred that it refused to cross over when its body was slain. Instead, it possesses another corpse and rises again and has the power to create undead similar to the cursed apes. They are extremely difficult to kill and even more so to eradicate entirely as apparently this fellow was able to do. The fact also that a golden dragoness, as you said showed concern for his well-being puts me in like mind that he is a hero of some sort. The fact he has amnesia is somewhat of a sad occurance for I would genuinely enjoy studying his magical abilities and comparing them to dragons. It is likely that he has forgotten all his spells however, and it will take time to recover what he has lost, if he ever does. He is no enemy to us, especially without his magic or weapons."

Terrador, who had been quiet all this time, eyed the human and then looked at Spyro.

"Spyro, do you mean to claim this human as under your protection? You do realize that once he wakes, he may not be an ally of ours. The golden dragons are known to value the sanctity of life and as such, perhaps she was simply trying to rescue every ally from the falling castle. By taking him into your protection, if he turns on us, _you_ will be the one who will be obligated to kill him. Do you understand this?" Spyro gulped, but nodded he understood. Then, the Guardians, the Royals, and the group went into the temple and the doors swung shut.

_*_*_*_**_*_*_-8-88-88-8-8-88-8-8-8-*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*-8-8-8-8-8-8-8_*_*_*_*_*-8-88-8

Arden felt his mind buzz but didn't think much more of it. Behind him, he heard a pair of large metal doors bang shut, although the clamor was still audible from outside. He had heard every word and was a little bit touched that this Spyro was willing to trust him. He decided then and there not to give him any trouble. As the echo of the door shutting faded, the compulsion to remain comatose faded and he began to breathe deeper, twitch his hands, and shift his weight around. He had guessed since he was being held by dragons that obviously he was strapped to one.

The dragon he was riding felt his movements and nodded.

"Finally awake eh? Spyro! Cynder! He is awake!" Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx dropped back to watch the him carefully. He blinked his eyes a few time like a ruffled owl awoken in the day and eased up, making sure his hand restraints didn't choke his transport. His back, neck, wrists, and knees cracked and creaked as he stretched drawing somewhat startled and humorous glances from several dragons and moles inside the temple. Even the King turned back and glanced back at him, his muzzle a mix of curiousity and amazement as he popped his joints to loosen them.

After a moment, they reached a room with a massive pool in the center and several halls diverging from it. Several dragons and dragonesses of various ages were there. Arden found himself thinking on some kind of academy of school from his memories. The dragons all glanced at him with youthful wonder and also caution. He turned and spotted a bipedal cheetah.

"Hey, if it's not too much to ask, could you please cut these bindings? I'm kind of stiff for staying in one position for too long." The cheetah glanced at the four elder dragons ahead and they nodded. In a flash, the cheetah drew a small bone handled knife and cut the leather binding his wrists around the dragon's neck. The dragon seemed just as relieved to be rid of his passenger as he was to get off.

As soon as his feet touched the cold stone floor, the dragon he had ridden on pushed him forward with his muzzle toward the assembled group of dragons. Two of the dragons had decidedly royal airs about them while the other four had a wise experience that resonated from them.

_(These must be the leaders of their race!)_ Arden thought; _(If so, then it'd be a good idea to be on my best behavior, although damned if I can remember how to act in front of royalty.)_

Relying on some unknown instinct to guide him, Arden executed a low bow while facing them. The blue dragon elder seemed surprised, but pleased, by the gesture, the yellow one spoke next in a tone and steadyness that seemed to surprise his compatriots.

"So, you are the human Spyro found? I must admit that under different circumstances I would love to sit and chat with you about your race and everything that makes you, well, _you_. Unfortunately, the vision Spyro had when he touched your staff has me worried and plus, Psijic, the dragon who brought you here, tells us you can remember nothing. We would, however, like to hear whatever it is you remember at all. Oh, forgive my manners. I am Volteer, Guardian of Electricity and Lightning; the dragons to my left are Volcanus, Guardian of Fire and Cyril, Guardian of Ice. To my right is Terrador, Guardian of Earth and of course our King and Queen, Magmus and Icelia."

Again, Arden bowed to each of them, more our of instinct than understanding. He took the others silence as his que to begin speaking.

"First, I thank you all for not outright killing me for looking similar to one of these, er, _apes_, you call them. Second, what, eh, Psijic? Y-Yes, what Psijic says is true. I have no recollection of my memories except for a few snatches and pieces. I only just recently recalled my name. I am Arden Jaeger, and as for what my station in life is, I'm afraid that still is not clear to me nor the battle of which you speak. In honesty, I do not even know how I came to be here in your lands except that while I was unconscious, I was contacted by a mysterious being who called himself 'the Chronicler'. Does that mean anything to you?"

Judging by the expressions of shock and disbelief on the faces and muzzles of everyone here, he couldn't have gotten a more shocked reaction than if he'd brained someone over the head with his staff which, he now noticed, was laying next to the royals, along with his sword.

Spyro was the first to walk up to him, his face a mixture of disbelief and worry.

"The _Chronicler_?! The _CHRONICLER_ brought you here?!"

Such was Spyro's shock, Arden began to wonder if he'd just signed his own death warrant, however, the elders looked somber and at his request, Cyril explained.

"The Chronicler is a dragon of incredible power who stays secluded in his lair in the White Isle. He is the master lorekeeper of our entire race and has books on every single dragon in existance, living or dead. He seldom, if ever, meddles in the affairs of us here on the mainland, but when he does, it is usually a portent of things to come. Sometimes not for the better." Terrador nodded.

"Indeed, the last time the Chronicler deigned to speak was with Spyro alone during the night of Eternal Darkness, more often called the Eternal Night. The time during the war when Malefor arose." Arden nodded.

"I take it this Malefor wasn't a good dragon?" Cyril harrumphed in an exaggerated and pompous fashion.

"He was among the worst of the worst of our race. Wars waged, innocents slaughtered, eggs smashed, families destroyed. Our entire race almost brought to the brink of extinction. Not to mention he was a dragon who tried to master the most dark and forbidden of magics, spells, and potions."

The Mention of dark magic made the hair on Arden's neck stand on end though why he was, again, aggravatingly unsure. This time Terrador spoke.

"Regardless of how you got here. The question remains that now that you are here you must remain in the temple for the time being." Arden raised an eyebrow.

"As a prisoner, or is this for my own safety?" Volcanus, the Fire Guardian, nodded, speaking in a deep rumbling voice.

"Indeed. This is primarily for _your _safety human. While I reserve my judgement and defer to Cyril and the others that you are no threat to us as you are. Nevertheless, the people have suffered great tragedies and atrocities at the hands of the apes and the claws of Malefor. If you were allowed to walk freely, more than a few of them would attempt to end you and worse none would blame them. Dragons are a race that, due to our long lives, and even longer memories, remember every slight, insult, and injustice done to us or those of our blood. It is not an understatement to say that Spyro and Cynder might be the only true friends you have at the moment. We Guardians protect and teach all of dragonkind, if we believe you are a threat to us, we will end you ourselves. So while you may think you are a prisoner, consider that it is better to be a live prisoner than a dead innocent." Arden nodded slowly, understanding the wisdom in Volcanus' words.

"May I ask then where I will be staying? A dungeon or-" This time, Terrador laughed, a thundering rolling sound that momentarily surprised the other Guardians.

"A dungeon? By the Ancestors no. Volcanus' statement was accurate but worded poorly. While indeed you must remain in the temple for your protection, you will be quartered in one of the guest wings. While you are here, you are under our protection and we shall strive to help you remember that which you have lost. While we know little of swordplay, we do know a lot of magic and from what I can tell just by looking at your staff and you, I can sense the strength of your magic. One of the servants here will take your measurements for new clothes as I fear those have seen too much wear from the sea." Hunter stepped forward.

"Guardians, if I may? I know a few things of sword fighting, I would like to undertake training him in the sword. Perhaps a few memories linked to combat may resurface." Arden thought and nodded.

"If it'll help me remember anything, it's worth a shot."

Before Cyril could object, Terrador beamed and nodded.

"Indeed. It would be a rare opportunity to see how a human sword fighter differs from an ape, cheetah, atlawa or mole. Although, if the sparring doesn't awaken any memories, will you consent to having Hunter grant you a handicap?" Arden shook his head outright.

"No handicaps. I know enough about myself that even if I had full use of my memories I would _never_ ask anyone to hold back for my sake. If anything, having a skilled opponent might jar something loose that would not be revealed if he was not giving his all." Terrador, being a warrior nodded his understanding and gave Arden a glance suggesting a hint of pride.

"Then let us all go to the training arena. To all students: you are welcome to watch as well. Let us see how an amnesiac fighter spars with the our weapons master."

As Arden turned to the arena, a mole came forward and presented him his sword.

"Whatever enchantments prevent the blade from being drawn, perhaps the touch of your hand will release them."

Gripping the scabbard and belting it to his waist, Arden nodded and followed Hunter and the excited dragons and moles down the corridor that lead to the arena.

_*_*_*_*88-8-8-8-8-8-8_*_*_*_*_*_*-8-8-8-8-8-8-*_*_*_*_*_*-8-88-88-88_*_*_*_*_*-8

Okay everyone, there is the first chapter of Aegis Arcanum. Now then, next time: Arden pits himself against Hunter in a sword fight. Will his absent memory come through in the end or will he fail miserably? Find out next time in Chapter 2: Arcadia.

As always everyone, please rate and review! Until next time!


	3. Arcadia

Hey everyone. I didn't have anything better to do so I decided to go ahead with the second chapter of Aegis Arcanum. I hope you all enjoy it.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE IN THE SPYRO UNIVERSE. ONLY MY OCS.

Chapter 2: Arcadia

_*_*_*_*_*-88-8-8-8-88-8-8_*_*_*_*_*_*_8-8-8-8-8-88-*_*_*_**_**_8-8-8-8-8-88-*_**_*

Arden followed Hunter and the others for a while, wondering all the time just how far this arena was when suddenly, a team of six moles pulled a series of levers that started a cacophony of screeching metal and rattling chains as two large doors opened.

For a moment, bright sunlight blinded him yet he continued onwards, never losing sight of Hunter's shape. Then, as the glare faded, he found himself in an open area. Most of the arean was covered in sand yet in the middle stood a marble tiled platform. Arden suddenly felt several hundred pairs of eyes on him and turned and looked up and nealy gasped at the number of young dragons that had filled the arena. Upon a low seated area, Arden saw the Guardians, the King and Queen, Spyro and Cynder seated and anxious to see what he was capable of. He saw Hunter walking towards the marble platform and followed. Terrador's voice boomed behind them.

"This is a sparring match between our weapon master Hunter of Avalar, against the newcomer Arden Jaeger. This is a match to first blood, submission, knockout, or deathlock. Meaning Arden, that is you hold your blade to Hunter's neck that is a deadlock. No fatal blows are to be allowed or accepted and both of you will uphold the highest standards of honor in combat."

There was something familiar about what Terrador said but Arden still couldn't place it. He was so deep in thought he missed the signal to begin and as a result was punched in the face. He went wide eyed and gazed at Hunter.

"If that had been a dagger or a sword, you'd be dead. Pay attention and stop daydreaming!"

As Hunter charged with his sword ready, Arden pulled hard on the sword on his belt, yet for some reason, the blade wouldn't budge. Hunter saw this but kept on the attack. Then, from out of nowhere, Arden remembered something from his past.

He ripped the sword from his belt and used the scabbard to deflect the blow, jumped right to avoid the second cut and then held his position, right hand on the sword grip, left hand on the scabbard. His mind flashed to a location he couldn't remember.

_A massive city stood in the distance. The white marble towers of the castle stretching towards the sky. Nearby, a waterfall fell over a series of rocks that formed the beginning of the Sanin River. Across form him, a grizzled old swordmaster stood; cantankerous, ill-tempered, and smoking from a long stemmed pipe. As if by some unknown cue, the swordmaster blew into his pipe releasing a voluminous cloud of smoke that began to crackle and hiss with both fire and lightning. Without warning, he got up and strode quickly towards him, furious for some unseen and forgotten offense, and struck him over the head with his staff._

_ "YOU IDIOTIC WHELP! IF YOU WERE TO TRY HALF OF THOSE ILL CONCIEVED ATTACKS AGAINST A NECROMANCER, REVENANT, OR EVEN A PIGMY GOAT, YOU WOULD BE EITHER DEAD OR IN TERRIBLE AGONY! HAVE YOU LEARNED NOTHING?! HAVE YOU NOT LISTENED TO WHAT I'VE TOLD YOU?! HMPH! YOU WISH TO JOIN THE ORDER YET YOU ARE TOO PIG-HEADED TO REALIZE YOUR OLD TRAINING IS USELESS AGAINST WHAT WE FIGHT! I CAN SEE YOU THOUGHT TO EXPERIMENT WITH COMBINING TWO SWORD FORMS BUT THEN AGAIN I CAN'T STAND THE THOUGHT OF YOU BUTCHERING THEM! DRAW YOUR BLADE! NO NOT THAT WORTHLESS PIECE OF STEEL, YOUR TRUE SWORD! THE SWORD FORGED FOR YOU AS A MEMBER OF THE ORDER...OR HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN __**THAT**__ LESSON TOO...hmph. Our swords only respond when their Master beckons them. A touch on the hilt is not enough, one must say the name of their sword to unbind it. It is this technique that keeps our blades from being stolen and used against us. Now, I will remind you only once more. If you forget again, I'll take your sword and give you a rotton old stave to fight with. Your sword's name is..."_

Arden jerked back to consciousness just in time to dodge another stab and side cut from Hunter. The cheetah didn't look smug but was also not lax either. He apparently knew never to underestimate his oppenent and he was keeping his distance except to attack. He looked pointedly at him.

"Arden, why haven't you drawn your sword? Is it possible that it's cursed in there?" Arden shook his head, a memory and a name surfacing in his mind.

"No. It's just that, until now, I'd forgotten the name of my sword, but no longer." Arden held the blade and scabbbard horizontally of him and closed his eyes and began to speak.

_"In the name of all that is Good and Just, let the world hear thy name and know thee as the Sword of the Righteous and Just. Arcadia! Here my voice and hearken to it!"_

A sound like a series of chains snapping filled the arena and the white gem in the pommel gave off a soft glow. Arden, without hesitation, gripped the sword and, to the astonishment of all in the arena, drew the blade with no effort at all. A sound of crystal bells ringing replaced the echo of chains as the sword came free. As Arden opened his eyes and positioned the blade in front of him, he recovered another memory.

_He stood before the same waterfall as before, with Arcadia in his hands. Straw and wooden dummies fell left and right as he went through the motions. The swordmaster sat on the large rock as always, only this time, he was not impatient or furious. Instead, he was beaming._

_ "Excellent! Excellent! You have mastered one of the four sword forms from the 'Dance of Blades'. I can now tell you the name of the style you have learned: Resilience. This sword sytle is used against an opponent who is faster than you. Learn to see his attacks and weave through them; for even the most resiliant and flexible of reeds can weather even the swiftest and most ferocious of storms. Take my lessons to heart and you shall never be broken."_

Arden came to and rolled to the side as Hunter brought the blade down where his head had been a split second before. He rose and readied his sword and charged, launching an attack at Hunter.

Their blades met with a sharp '_clang_' as they rebounded from one another. Arden blocked a riposte with the scabbard and stabbed towards Hunter, who blocked the attack with the flick of his wrist. Then, Arden did something completely unexpected, he flipped the grip on the scabbard and slashed it towards Hunter who, in battle frenzy, thought it was the sword and blocked it, allowing Arden to angle the blade point up towards Hunter's throat, stopping a hair from his jugular. He then heard a loud bellow that echoed through the arena.

"ENOUGH! The-The winner is...Arden Jaeger with a deadlock!"

Arden withdrew Arcadia and sheathed it. Hunter took a few deep breaths and looked at him with admiration.

"I...I've never...not even Chief Prowlus could best me in one-on-one combat, yet, you have succeeded. I am impressed by your skill, and by your honor. You are truly a worthy opponent."

Arden gave Hunter his thanks and bowed. A gesture he remembered from his memories when sparring against another warrior. As he clamed down, he became aware of cheering from the stands and as he turned, he saw every dragon, mole, and cheetah in the temple arena cheering loudly. Even the King was applauding and Spyro and Cynder cheered the loudest of all. Hunter looked at him again.

"May I ask, who taught you how to use the sword? And, what style of swordfighting is that?" Arden nodded.

"The sword technique is called '_Resilience_'. As for my mentor..." Arden couldn't explain it, but he felt a tear come down his face, as if remembering some forgotten terror. He reached up and touched the tear and examined it on his finger. Hunter saw this and immediately remembered the amnesia.

"I apologize, I forget about your lost memories." Arden shook his head.

"No..no, it's all right. I just, for some reason, felt sorrow at the thought of my teacher. I..I think he was killed at some point in my past but I cannot remember. That's why I..." Arden didn't complete his sentence as he felt woozy and fell, landing on the marble floor of the arena hard enough to see stars befor his vision faded.

_*_*_**_*_**_**_**888-8-8-8-88-8-8-8_*_**_**_*_**_*-88-88-8-888-*_*_*_***8-8-8

"_TRAITOR!"_

_ The word echoed through Arden's skull as he came too. He saw the waterfall again, only this time, the city in the distance burned and the night sky glowed red with the flames. All around himwere the bodies of slain warriors wearing silver plate armor. Each with expressions of fear and anger on their faces._

_ "TRAITOR!"_

_ The word echoed again and Arden rose and saw a man in pitch black armor holding a black blade locked in combat with his mentor, Master Jyno. The old man no longer wore deep blue robes but rather the same silver armor and wore a mantle of deep blue over his shoulders that whipped in the wind. Master Jyno and the dark knight had their blades locked and Jyno was spitting curse after curse upon the knight._

_ "DID YOU LEARN NOTHING FORM YOUR TIME HERE?! YOU ARE MESSING WITH FORCES THAT SHOULD BEST BE LEFT ALONE! YOU RETURN HERE, SLAUGHTER YOUR BROTHERS AND SISTERS, AND FOR WHAT, TO FURTHER __**HIS**__ GOALS?! HE WILL SURELY KILL YOU ONCE HE HAS WHAT HE WANTS!" The knight laughed._

_ "You are a fool Master. I will become stronger than him. I only further my own agenda. Once he has served his purpose, I'll kill him and take his place. Then __**I **__ will be the master!" Jyno huffed in his usual fashion._

_ "Only the master of evil, fool! Evil eventually turns upon itself. It will destroy you in the end! All things come full circle. Such is the nature of life." Again the knight laughed._

_ "True that may be. But you will not be around to see it."_

_ Their blades met again only this time, Master Jyno's blade snapped in half, the sword tip flying into the knight's open viser. A howl of agony escaped from the knight as he staggered backward, blood dripping down from the gash the sword had made over his right eye. Jyno, turned and saw Arden._

_ "You are alive. Good. Flee. Flee while there is still a chance. Seek out Master Valden, he shall continue your training from there. I..I may not have said it often enough. But I'm glad I was able to teach you something that may save your life someday. Now, fly you fool! Now then, as for YOU! BANZAI!"_

_ Master Jyno charged the knight with the remainder of his sword, intent on burying the blade in the knight's face or knight saw him coming and blocked the attack with his shield then struck him with the shield. As Jyno stood dazed, the knight wheeled around and the sword slashed Jyno through the neck, the old man's head tumbling free and bouncing once, twice, three times before landing nearby. The old man's eyes still radiated energy and then the light faded from them._

_ As the knight turned to face Arden, a glow surrounded him and for a moment blinded him. When his vision cleared, he stood upon a hill overlooking the burning city and the Hall of the Order. The crest still visible even through the flames: a shield with gold trim, one half deep blue, the other royal purple, a sword divided the shield in half. One one side were three red stars, and on the other side was a gold cresent moon enveloping a blue and red star. A name jumped unbidden, but remembered, to his mind: __**Aegis Arcanum, **__the Arcane Shield. Arden knew his master's last breath was a teleportation spell that had saved his life._

_ Shedding a single tear for his fallen master, Arden turned and walked into the forest towards the location of the next Hall. Both for his training, and to bear the ill news he was witness to._

_*_**-88-8-8-88-88-8_*_**_**_*_*_***_*_*-8-8-8-8-88-*_*_*_*_*_*_*8-88-88-88*_*_*_*

Arden awoke and sat up with a start, frightening the dragons who were with him and sending the dragonfly, Sparx, screaming for his mommy towards a corner. Arden realized that he was breathing heavily and that his cheeks were stained with tears. Now he knew why.

The Guardians were there and Volteer approached.

"You remembered something?" Arden nodded and relayed everything he had seen. The knight in black armor, the mention of the 'master' he served, the death of his master, and the _Aegis Arcanum_. At the recollection of his master, he saw tears form in Spyro's eyes. Arden wondered, had he felt the same pain and sorrow he'd felt at some point?

"Master Jyno taught me how to wield the sword and also the first of four sword forms: _Resilience_. From what you and Psijic told me of what you saw from my staff, I have to assume I completed my training and fought a minion of the dark knight, if I hadn't already faced him. I have forgotten all but the most basic of my lessons and upon those memories I must begin again. Master Volteer, you said you sensed strong magic within me. Could I ask you to teach me magic? It is possible something in a lesson might click and I may remember something else." Volteer looked thoughtful for a moment and despite what looked to be the beginning of a protest from Cyril, Volteer nodded. Cyril began to open his mouth when Terrador stamped down on his left forefoot _hard_. Cyril glared daggers at him but kept his mouth shut, instead, bid them all a good night and limped down the corridor to his chambers.

Spyro looked at Arden when the others had left.

"These will be your quarters. Volteer felt it prudent that you be granted an exception and housed here with the Guardians, Cynder and myself here on this wing so that none of the more mischievious students get the idea to annoy you or try to best you in an unofficial duel. If you need anything, the pull rope there will summon a servant for you, plus, if you need us, the Guardians are down the hall that way, Cynder is three doors down this way and I'm right across from you. Now, it's getting late and we have to wake early tomorrow." Arden looked curiously at the purple dragon.

"Early for what?" Spyro chuckled lightly.

"Lessons of course. Even thought Cynder and I are housed here we are still students, as are you now. We just have special circumstances that require us to be...uh...guarded at all times." Arden raised an eyebrow in curiosity at this and Spyro explained everything to him. After he finished explaining everything, Arden stood dumbfounded and unable to speak. Spyro took this opportunity to excuse himself and head for his room and allow Arden to collect his thoughts.

As Arden lay down to sleep, he heard an echo in his mind. It was still far away, but it was closer than it had been before.

_"Arden...just a little longer...we're coming..."_ This time, he was able to reply to the voice. Gathering his strength, he focused on where the voice had come from.

_"Rehne..."_

_*_**-88-88-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-88-88-8-8_**_**_*_*_*_**_8-88-8-8-8-8-8*_*_*_*_*_**_*8-88

Okay everyone, sorry if the chapter seems a bit short but as I said, my home is undergoing renovations. The only problem with moble homes, every part has to be special ordered. Good grief... Until next time!

Next Chapter: Rehne Arrives

As always, please rate and review.


	4. Rehne's Arrival

Hello everyone. I'm back, and you know what I feel _really _good about myself. Computer is finally fixed and my father is out of the hospital.

Oh, for those of you curious about me being MIA, my computer was infected by a 'window-breaker virus that destroyed the windows program. Adding insult to injury, my father had to be hospitalized and have the lower lobe of his right lung removed due to stage 1 lung cancer. I am happy to report however, that thanks to the skill of the surgeons involved, my father is now cancer-free and is back home resting comfortably.

I thank all of you for your prayers and well wishes.

Now then..._blast it_ why in the world is there an apple in my bath robe? Oh well, on with the show.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THE SPYRO UNIVERSE. ONLY MY OCS.

Chapter 3: Rehne Arrives

_*_*_*_*_*_**-888-8-88-8-8-8-8-8_*_**_*_*_*_*_*_*-8-88-88-88-8-8-8_*_*_*_*_*_*-8-8

Despite the circumstances, Arden felt that for the first time in a long time he had actually gotten a good night's sleep. He still lay in the bed, covered up, watching the first rays of the sun shine through the windows in his room. Birds sang, the wind blew a gentle breeze that shook the tall branches of the trees outside. Off in the distance, fluffy, white clouds floated lazily across the sky promising nothing but the best of weather. As he breathed deeply, he truly believed that there was no better way to start a day.

Then, the peace was abruptly shattered.

_GONG!_

_ GONG!_

_ GONG!_

_ "SPARX!"_

Arden threw the covers off and jumped from bed and ran to the door, flinging it open just in time to see a fast flying, laughing, gold blur and then a _very_ red-faced purple dragon.

To say Spyro was livid was an understatement to say the least. With every breath he took, smoke came from his nostrils and little tongues of flames came from the sides of his mouth. Cynder came out into the hallway and, upon seeing Sparx fly by laughing and then glancing at Spyro, she too began to laugh.

This at least dampened Spyro's mood, and Arden himself just barely managed to stifle a laugh as the purple dragon's mood went from one of irritation to embarrassment and he immediately blushed. He cleared his throat and looked apprehensively between Arden and Cynder.

"S-Sorry..." He said in a meek voice. Cynder continued giggling and strolled down the stairs to the kitchens for breakfast. Arden shook his head, a small smile on his face.

"Not exactly a morning dragon are you?" Spyro nodded.

"Funny thing is, during the war, if I was asleep, I could wake at the sound of a leaf hitting the ground. Now, it takes a gong right next to my ears just to get me to stir." Arden laughed good naturedly.

"I understand what you mean. Back then, you didn't have the luxury of a restful night's sleep. Now that you have no enemy or war to fight and since you've experianced a good night's sleep. You are loathe to return to your old habits." Spyro, calming down, shrugged and then followed the path Cynder took.

As Arden turned to follow, a mole came up to him.

"Excuse me sir, I have the clothes Master Volteer said to get for you. There are also some boots and gloves. Since we rarely have to make boots and gloves in your size, we had to hastily make some using old scrap leather. I hope you don't mind." Arden nodded.

"It's alright, if there's one thing I'm sure of, I am not a fickle person. I'm just glad to have something to change into. Eh...what's your name?" The mole bowed slightly.

"I am Tremon. Volteer has asked me to assist you however I can." Arden nodded.

"Thank you Tremon, and you don't have to be formal with me, just call me Arden. Now then, do you think I could get at least one or two extra sets of clothes, if it's possible." Tremon nodded politely.

"I'll have the measurements sent to the tailor in the city. Now then, I know you do not know your way around. Would you permit me to escort you?" Arden nodded his thanks and together, they went down the stairs, Tremon explaining everything as they went.

"Now this hall is called the Hall of History. The history of the alliance between dragons and moles is etched all through here. It was almost destroyed during the war but thankfully, with the help of the dragons, the hall was spared any severe destruction aside from a fallen vase or three. At the end here on the left is the Library. Many books on dragon lore, realms lore, magical theory, spellbooks, textbooks, and achives are stored there. The librarian is an electric dragon named Volte, he will help you find anything you need. He would be just as curious about you as Volteer is. Now the door here on the right leads to the students dorms. From there the left path leads to females, right to males. The door here leads to the utilities such as bathing area, toiletries, etcetera. Those big doors there lead to the Guardian's Study where both the Ancestral Archive and the Pool of Visions are kept." The last part caught Arden's attention.

"Pool of Visions? What's that?"

"The Pool of Visions is a small pool of crystal clear, enchanted water. If a dragon gifted with the proper magic and knowledge looks into it, he or she can divine or scry people at long distances, observe places like forests, villages, and islands, and some, although very rarely, can even predict the future. Unfortunately, the last dragon to have this power was the late Fire Guardian Ignitus, who sacrificed himself during the war to ensure Spyro and Cynder got through the Belt of Fire. That's his statue there."

Arden looked at a rather new looking statue among the old ones of a large fire dragon. The statue made him look rather intimidating but he could also see his wisdom and gentleness, and a great hidden strength. His mind remembered words he had heard before, although this was no vision.

_"As always during war, the best and strongest of us die, leaving the rest to mourn and to wander what might have been and what else could have been done. Such is the folly of the living."_

Shaking his head, Arden continued after Tremon until they reached a large area where an equally large commotion was occuring. Tremon nodded towards the doors leading to the area.

"That way is the kitchens and cafeteria. Just to let you know; until the others get to know you better, you had best sit with Spyro and Cynder. Best to not start trouble where one does not want it right?"

Arden nodded and walked with him through the doors. He spotted Spyro and Cynder getting their food and started towards them when a voice carried above the noise of the others.

_"Spyyyyrrrooooo!"_

Immediately, Spyro started looking around in a panic and then, upon seeing what he dreaded most, set his tray down and bolted for the nearest door, a bright pink dragoness, half skipping, half running behind to catch up. As Arden wondered what that was about, he glanced at Cynder who now was just as red-faced as Spyro had been before, only she was _not_ in a good temper. Arden glanced at Tremon who shook his head sadly.

"Lady Ember. She is the only daughter of one of the richest nobles in the city. When Spyro returned victorious in the war, the Count immediately tried to set him up to marry Ember. Even though the Guardians nixed that idea quickly enough, Ember was so infatuated with him at that point as well she couldn't be dissuaded, nor can she accept that it is obviously Cynder he is in love with and not her. Kind of tragic when you think about it. She loves a hero who loves another while the one who has feeling for her is too scared to bring them up for fear of being rejected." Arden raised an eyebrow at this.

"Who is her admirer?" Tremon went wide eyed and started waving his hands about.

"I know nussing, nussing... Well, actually there is a rumor that the son of the Captain of the Royal Guard, a lad named Flame, is the one in love with her but that too is a sort of tragedy. The commoner who loves the princess. It's like one of those stories from the library. Those two will never be able to wed even if they were in love because of Ember's father's high social standing. Anyway, get something to eat. It won't be long before classes begin and from what I hear, Volteer will be tutoring you in the Hall of Elements with the other students. It seems you are as much a curiousity as you are a concern. Cynder will take you since she, you and Spyro are in the same class. Take care." With that, Tremon turned and went about with his other duties.

Arden walked to the cafeteria line and, after an initial bout of surprise from the cook, got a tray of fruit, some cooked pork, and a goblet of some sort of liquor. He sat by Cynder and the watched as Spyro creeped back into the cafeteria, picked up his tray, and sat on Cynder's other side. Hoping to cut the tension from the recent escapade, Arden swallowed the bite of pork and turned to Spyro and Cynder.

"So, you two are going to show the me Hall of Elements where we'll be training with Master Volteer right?" Thankfully, this was just what Cynder and Spyro needed and soon they struck up a conversation going from one subject to another. Studies, expectations, who's who, lessons, experiments, training, and scheduleing.

As the three of them finished their meal, a bell rung and the dragons and dragonesses got up, set their trays aside and began to move as one to their classes. When they reached a cluster of halls that went in seperate directions, Cynder explained.

"The hall on the far left, as you know is the Hall of History. The middle left is the Hall of Strength where students practice close combat and spar with one another. The center leads to the arena, the center right is the Hall of the Four Winds which leads to an open air field where we can practice our aerobatics, flying maneuvers, agility amongst other things. The last one is the Hall of the Elements where we learn and practice with our elemental powers."

Arden nodded and followed them down the far right hall for a distance and stopped when they entered a large, domed room with seating high up and a sand pit as the floor. Volteer stood in the center and nodded as each student came in. His eyes lit up when he saw Arden.

"Ah, good, excellent, excellent. You've arrived. Class, this here is Arden Jaeger. A human from a far off land who unfortunately has a bout of amnesia. We know him to be gifted with magic so I have decided to teach him some of our magic in hopes that he will remember something from his past. Now then, to review yesterday's lessons, who can tell me what type of energy we harness in order to use our magic? Yes, Ember?"

"Mana. We use mana, which is a natural occuring life force that gives us energy to perform spells and use our elements." Volteer nodded.

"Very good Ember, now then. Er, yes Myre?"

All eyes, including Arden's turned to a bright blue scaled dragoness with webbing about her horns and claws and a strange rudder-like tail.

"Master, why must we allow an _ape_ to see our magics? Have people forgotten the war so quickly? Why hasn't this _ape_ been killed or imprisoned yet?" Volteer eyed her somewhat angrily but nevertheless answered.

"First off Myre. Do not presume to question the decisions of the Guardians and the Royal family. Second, Arden is no ape, he is a human. A being capable of intelligent thought, honor, and chivalry. Were you not present during his and Hunter's sparring match?" Myre nodded.

"I was, if only to be able to see an ape get run through, instead, he defeated the cheetah chosen as weapons master here. I have to ask, was Hunter holding back or was he just not as good as he has claimed to be?" Spyro and Cynder grew angry at the insults Myre was throwing against Hunter, who, being weapon master, was not here to defend himself as he was busy elsewhere. Instead, Arden shocked everyone by looking at Myre and speaking.

"Know this, I asked Hunter not to hold back in our match, which he did not. He came at me with everything he had. If not for a memory of my training resurface, I would indeed have lost. However, it was not a fight to the death as you had heard Master Terrador state at the beginning. He along with the other Guardians and the Royals were curious to see me in action, hampered as I was. To call Hunter's honor and character into question is to also call into question the strength, honor and courage of your heroes, Spyro and Cynder, your Guardians, and your King and Queen. You should choose your words carefully child, lest you insult someone stronger than yourself. Before you dare to question someone's honor again, you would do well to understand what honor and courage are. _Do I make myself clear_?"

Myre's jaw clamped shut as if she'd bitten into a lemon. Her friends beside her were flabbergasted and the others were just as surprised. Spyro recovered his wits and nodded his thanks to Arden, as did Cynder and Volteer who then turned back to Arden.

"Now that that's settled, Arden, please stand in the middle of the floor here. Now then, if you were a dragon, I would tell you to focus on your blood, and that your soul and instincts know what to do. But, as I have no idea of human anatomy of physiology, just do whatever feels right and natural."

Arden obeyed and stood in the middle of the arena, rattling his brain to try and remember something, _anything_ about spellcasting. As he focused, he had another memory come.

_*_*_*_*_8-8-8-8-88-88-8_*_*_*_*_*_*_*-8-88-8-8-8-8*_*_*_*_**-8888-888-8_*_*_*_*_8

_Master Valden stood behind the pedistal, reading from the gigantic spellbook in front of him. His long beard and worn robes draped over the pedistal, his staff standing vigilant alongside him, held up by some spell. While he read, he also spoke to both Arden, and the gold dragoness beside him._

_ "Now then, Arden, a dragon relies on his or her instincts to guide and manipulate magic. As humans are not as in tune with magic as they are, we require focus in order to cast spells. Since you have not yet made your own staff or have yet to undertake staff training and focusing with Master Balthazar, you must learn to use your eyes to focus. Now then, there are seven elements we of the Order use: Fire, Wind, Water, and Earth are the basic ones, Ice, and Lightning are advanced hybrid elements, and finally, there is Light. It is the element we use most often against evil yet is also the most difficult to cast and master. Only Paladins, High Clerics, and Crusaders have the ability to cast Light magic. Most of us focus on one or two elements and leave it at that. For each element we take on, we must sacrifice our time with the others. One who has learned Light Magic is a master of none. He or she must divide his time between the other elements and as such can never truly master any of them, hence our alliance with the dragons to balance us and complete us. Now then; the first spell any novice learns is of the Fire element. Most novices prefer casting a simple Fireball spell or producing flames, however, there are some gifted that can cast what is known as a sealed spell, which are among the most powerful of all. I will teach you the incantations of the spells, but you must cast whichever is within your strength to do so, as well as choose your targets carefully. A misdirected spell or a mispronounced spell phrase can spell disaster."_

_*_*_*_*_*-8-8-8-88-8-8-8_***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*-8-8-8-8-88-8_*_*_*_8-8-8-8-8-8_*_*_*_*

Arden closed his eyes and began to breath deeply, imbueing his strength into every breath. As Volteer and the others watched, they suddenly became aware of the torches that lit the room. Their flames were growing and shrinking with every breath Arden took.

Suddenly, Arden's eyes shot open and he held his left hand out towards the center dummy.

_"Release the First Seal! Seal of Fire!"_

A blue aura glowed around his hand and a ball of blue flames appeared just in front of his hand. At the smallest gesture, a quick nod, the fireball flew forward and struck the dummy, reducing it to ashes as soon as it struck. More impressively, the fireball 'shattered' upon striking the first dummy and leapt to the others incinerating them as well.

As Arden allowed the magic to recede, he saw Volteer and the others staring aghast. As he turned, he felt a strong blow land on the side of his head and saw stars.

_**_**_*_*_*_*_8-88-8-8-8-8_**_*_*_*_***-8-8-8-88-8_**_*_*_*_**_*-8-88-88-8*_*_*

_Master Valden stood over him, red faced and very cross. Several veins stood in relief on his forehead. He clutched his staff in a white-knuckled grip that shook with barely contained rage._

_"Fool! What in the name of the Arcane were you thinking?! Attempting to cast that high a level spell in an enclosed area! Fool! If I hadn't been here, you would have incinerated my entire library. Most of the books in here are worth farmore than your pathetic existance. Still, a fool you may be, but a powerful fool you are. You have promise, but first we need to grind away that adolescent belief that you are immortal and that magic doesn't have a price to pay, which I can assure you it does. Get it through your skull that, as I said, a botched spell can burn your butt in the end. Pun intended."_

_ Arden gazed after Master Valden as he stalked off still swatting the occasional smoking hem of his robe. He turned and looked at the gold dragoness beside him._

_ "I guess I still have a long way to go eh, Rehne?" Rehne huffed loudly._

_ "Of course you do. Still, despite Master Valden's words, he was clearly impressed you unleashed a sealed spell, even though it was poorly aimed. You are getting stronger and through you I too am growing. Soon, we shall be strong enough to accend the ranks, you the Dragoon and me the Defender."_

_*_*_*_*_*_-8-88-8-8-8888-*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*-8-8-88-88-_*_*_*_*_*-8-8-8-8-*_*_*_*_*_*8-8

Arden awoke lying on the sand of the arena and heard voices from behind and above him.

"-do apologize for intruding but we needed to find him. It is of the utmost importance." Volteer's voice followed but he was speaking so rapidly he couldn't catch it. As he shifted, he felt a hand, or rather claw, on his back and heard Spyro's voice.

"Easy Arden, you took a nasty blow. I had no idea humans could get that strong physically."

"Wha-What hit me?" He eased up and saw ten other humans, and three more dragons, one gold and obviously female, and the other a black and grey male, and the last was a pitch-black dragon who, for some reason, he feld an immense dislike towards just by looking at him. The dragoness saw him move and quickly bounded over to him, excited beyond words.

"_You're alive! You're alive! Oh, Arden, I am so, so glad to see you're unharmed!"_ Arden immediately remembered the memory and recognized the voice.

"R-Rehne?!"

Rehne nodded, positively beaming. She lowered her head and nuzzled him.

"I have been worried sick for the past few days. After Kyng's Haven collapsed, I thought you'd been lost. I truly thought you dead and had almost given up, but then, two days ago, I detected your thoughts and sensed your heartbeat. I swear though, from now on I'm not letting you out of my sight! I mean really, every time we are seperated, you either fall into some musty old undead infested tomb and have to fight some necromancer, lich, revenant, mummy lord or some other type of filth in order to escape, run directly into an ambush, come face to face with a dread knight, or...or..."

As Rehne continued on with various, and sometimes outlandish, scenarios including shadow knights, bandits, even going so far as to mention a horde, er, herd of undead, rabid pigmy goats; the other humans came towards him. One of them roughly saluted him. He was wearing blue clothes covered by a simple steel cuirass with no surcoat, leggings, boots and gauntlets, a wide-bladed sword was strapped to his right side. No helm obscured his bright blue eyes or short cut blonde hair.

"Sir, we are glad to see you unharmed. I only wish we had found you sooner but we had pressing issues in our homeland."

Arden nodded even though he didn't recognize any of the other humans nor the other dragon. However, he _did_ recognize the human speaking with Volteer. Master Valden looked greatly aged from the time of the vision and for the first time he wondered just how much time he'd forgotten. Either way, another human came up to him, this one more laid back than the others.

This one wore a cuirass similar to the first but it was dented as if it had seen battle before and had rust in some places suggesting little to no maintenance. He wore a brassard on his left arm, a worn green cloth shirt, leather leggings, boots, and a right hand glove, he had an extremely long sword, obviously a claymore, belted to his back. Unlike the others, he had a short brown beard and moustache; his shoulder length hair was tied into a short ponytail. He spoke in a thick accent that for some reason Arden begin relating the word 'highlander' to this man.

"Good to see you're still among the living lad. We'd given you up for dead when the whole cliff came down. Hah, I almost fell myself if not for young Farris grabbing my beard and pulling me back. Oi! Reiner! Get over here and stop looking like you just got hit in the face with a drunk fish! Aren't you glad to see our old friend alive and well?" The man answered with a cold matter-of-fact voice.

"Ecstatic. Now then Callen, I do believe Master Valden wished to speak with Arden before anything else happened?"

Derrick stood a head shorter than the tall human by him now but unlike the others, he wore his brightly polished silver plate armor with pride as well as the long red cape behind it. His helm was tucked under his left arm, a tower shield was fastened to his left arm as well, and his right hand tapped the leg guard of his leggings impatiently. His chisled face was stern and taciturn. His face was clean shaven and he had short cut jet black hair. A bastard sword hung from his left hip. Still, Callen nodded and motioned Arden toward Master Valden who had finished speaking with Volteer.

As Valden approached, Arden nodded to him.

"Master Valden, it is good to see you alive and well. I had thought you had suffered the same fate as Master Jyno." Valden looked at him curiously, then worriedly.

"Fool! Did you forget what I said about casting too powerful a spell in an enclosed area?! Oh, bother, n-nevermind. Master Volteer says you have lost your memory yet you remember me clear as day?" Arden shook his head.

"No Master, I have indeed lost my memory but I can only recall bits and pieces." Valden stroked his beard with his left hand, obviously thinking about how best to proceed. Rehne then came up.

"A-Arden, you _do_ remember more of me than bits and pieces don't you?" She asked almost pleadingly, as if there was something more than what she was saying. Arden only nodded.

"Indeed. In fact, had we not been joined in my mind, I doubt I would have even known your name Rehne. I'm sorry you had to hear this."

Rehne looked as if she was about to burst into tears at this until the large male dragon with her laid a wing over her shoulders.

"Don't worry little sister, I'm sure Arden will remember everything shortly, right Master? Can't you just use magic to heal his mind?" Valden shook his head.

"You mistake injuries of the flesh with injuries of the mind dear Shade. While indeed if he was suffering from a sword through the gut or a slashed jugular, a weakened heart or a severe case of constipation I could heal him, but the mind is something no mage knows how to heal. Granted, I do know the words for a spell to resolve this amnesia but it is too dangerous to use. If I were to cast the spell I could just as easily destroy his mind as I could restore it. He could lose his sanity, become a foe, or even die from the mental shock. He could also fall into a sleep from which he would never awaken. I doubt that, despite your wish to have your Champion healed Rehne, that you would like the outcome. The mind is the only refuge in which a person is truly safe. To cast the spell, I would have to violate the deepest sanctums of his mind and in the process I could, as I said, destroy him mentally, destroy everything he was and will and _could_ be, I could also leave his mind such a jumbled mess he'll never be able to be as he was. My advice, as Master to student, and friend to friend is to let his memories return naturally. Oh, and it would be best not to drop any surprises on him while he is recovering otherwise we could do irreparable harm. So, Arden, now that we're here, I shall endeavor to help you re-learn that which you have lost, magic-wise, Sir Reiner will help you with your sword work. That is, of course, that the Guardians do not mind us hanging around?"

Volteer shook his head quickly.

"No, no not at all, in fact, it would be rather interesting and exciting to have some new faces around here. Although, Cyril will want to know where three more dragons and ten other humans came from. May I ask though, you kept mentioning an order of some sort?" Valden nodded.

"Indeed. Eh, Arden, could you show the others around so that they can familiarize themselves?" Despite feeling that he was being excluded from something, Arden nodded. Spyro and Cynder excused themselves as well as the bell rang and the other dragons proceeded to file out of the room.

_8-8-8_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*8-8-88-8-8-88-_**_*_**_*_*_*_8_*_*-88-8-88-8-*_*_*_*_*8-8-8-

Once the dragons and Arden were gone, Callen approached Master Valden with a bewildered look on his face.

"Master, are you sure it is wise to exclude Arden from this? He has a right to know, as do Shade, Rehne, and Rizok." Valden sighed as if he'd known this question was coming.

"As I said Callen, we have to alter our plans slightly. Master Volteer, what I tell you is to be kept in the closest confidence. Those of us you see here are the last of our Order, the _Aegis Arcanum_, or the Arcane Shield. It started with the murder of Master Jyno by an unknown knight in black armor. Then the Blight, a short war in which all the liches, dreadmancers, and necromancers banded together to fight us occured. Arden and Rehne were on the front lines so they did not know what was happening. Then came the battle for Kyng's Haven in which we lost Arden due to his casting a high level sealed light spell as well as most of our senior knights, warriors, healers and mages. In the few days since, our order has been all but obliterated. Arden's amnesia has forced us to postpone our plans to return home and drive the darkness out. I myself only narrowly escaped the blade of the black knight. I managed to find these few men and convinced the dragons to take us where Rehne said she had sensed Arden's presence. No matter what else happens, know this, if Arden hadn't lost his memory, I would, at this very moment, be swearing him in as Grandmaster of the _Aegis Arcanum_. He is the only Light Magic wielder we still have. Thus, I will have to condense several weeks and months of training into a short period. I will have to ask that you and possibly the other Guardians to assist me in this endeavor."

_*_**_*_*-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8_*_*_*_*_*_**_*_*-8-88-8-8-8-8-8_*_*_*_*_*_*_8-8-8-8

The rest of the day passed uneventfully other than the surprise of the other Guardians to learn of the new arrivals, more so when they learned of what was occuring. Even so, not even Cyril could deny them safety in the temple, nor could he forbid them from wishing to continue Arden and Rehne's training. As it was with Arden, the humans and dragons were given rooms in the Upper Wing.

Arden was watching the sun set from his window when a knock came from the door. He wasn't expecting someone but then again, it was likely that either Spyro, Cynder, the Guardians or one of his compatriots would wish to speak to him.

"It's open."

The door creaked open and in stepped Rehne, her golden scales catching the setting sun perfectly and illuminating the room in a soft golden glow. Arden found himself staring at her for some reason before he caught himself, blushed and looked away.

"Sorry, did you need something Rehne?" Rehne laughed lightly but he could see she was worried about something.

"Arden, do you truly remember nothing of me? Of what happened? Of what we went through?" Arden sadly shook his head.

"It is true, my mind is like a blank slate obscured by mists and fog. Every once in a while I feel like I see something I should know but then it slips away. I-I know we are partners in combat Rehne, I know your name, but other than that, you, Master Valden, Callen, Farris, Reiner and the others are all complete strangers to me even that black dragon, err, Rizok. I know next to nothing about any of you." Rehne's head drooped a little for a while. He could tell she was pondering several things at once but not giving voice to them. Then, she raised her head and smiled.

"Well, then, it seems that we will indeed have to work on more than just your training. You will have to grow accustomed again to the other aspects of being a Dragoon. Namely dragon riding, tactics, aerial combat, ground combat, and several other things. Still, these things can wait till tomorrow. I-I actually came to ask if I could watch the sunset with you, like we used to do at the Citadel?" Arden smiled and nodded and Rehne, looking as if she might burst with excitement, paced over to him and laid down beside him. Arden slowly lay an arm over her neck. For some reason Arden couldn't help, he started to feel sleepy sitting next to Rehne and before he knew it, he was asleep; his head resting on her neck.

_*_*_*_*_*_-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*-8-8-8-8-8-8-8_*_*_*_*-8-8-88-8-8

_Birds sang, cows lowed, chickens clucked, and horses neighed as the day neared its end. Arden was sitting on the balcony of his quarters in the Citadel watching the sun sink behind the western shore. The clacking of talons on marble gave away Rehne's presence in the room. Not surprising since Dragoons and their dragons often shared their rooms. She came out on the balcony with him and sighed gustily as the sun set._

_ "It's hard to believe isn't it? That such a beautiful thing can occur in the middle of a war." Arden nodded._

_ "Aye...so many died today. I-Icouldn't save them. The whole town...destroyed like that...damn him! Damn the black knight! What gives him the right, the power, to take lives in that manner?! If...If they were soldiers or enemies I could understand but they weren't...They were woman, and children...He destroyed the town just to prove he could do it in order to make Lord Larnchiet back down. If not for that necromancer, I could have...I could have..."_

_ He lowered his head in dispair over the failure. A town of three hundred innocent people, buildings, animals, crops all burned in black flames as the black knight wrought destruction upon the land. Master Gallin had said it best when he saw the knight cast the spell._

_ "Truly there is no evil greater than this."_

_ Rehne, wrapped her right wing over him, trying to comfort him. Arden looked at her and smiled weakly._

_ "Why is it that your presence gives me more comfort than anything else? Is it some power of the golden dragons?" Rehne chuckled._

_ "No, it's just that I know you so well. You are no longer that knight I saw fighting like a beserker trying to save your comrades from a horde of ghouls. I'll never forget the sight, your blood stained armor glinting in the torch and moonlight, a longsword in each hand cutting down undead abominations left and right with a single strike. I knew the second I saw you fight that you were my Champion, my Dragoon and maybe even..."_

_*_*_*_*_**_**-8-8-8-8-8_*_**_*_*_*_*_*-8-8-88*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*8-8-8-*_*_*_*8-88

The memory faded as Arden awoke. He found himself lying on his bed with Rehne curled around him sharing her body heat with him. A great golden wing draped over him like a sheet. Panicking for a moment, he realized that by the dip in the sun, he had only been out for five, maybe ten minutes and was still fully clothed. Then, the sense of panic gave way to emotions he had not felt before the vision.

Understanding, concern, loyalty, affection. These were what he now understood and what he sensed radiating from Rehne. He no longer felt alone, incomplete. There were still great gaps in his memory but he knew that together with her, as Dragoon and dragon, they would uncover the rest of his memories.

(_But for now, let's just take it one day at a time.)_ Arden thought as he went back to sleep, knowing that his partner, his friends were there with him.

_*_*_**_*_*_*_8-8-888-88-8-8-8-8_*_*_*_**_**_*-8-8-8-8-8-8-8*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*8-

Okay everyone, here is Chapter 3. I hope you all like it and enjoyed reading it. I guess the old sayings true, _when you love what you do, no day is wasted._

Anyway, as always please rate and review and I'll be back with the next chapter soon.

By the way, for those who don't know, during the middle ages (medieval period) alcohol was consumed in place of water which was often unpure and riddled with diseases. Even the lowest commoner had a supply of either regular beer or a watered down beer called 'small beer'.

Also, a brassard is a metal piece of armor that consists of a gauntlet and several plates that are belted to the forearm and upper arm before flanging out into a partial shield to protect the head and neck.

Oh and by the way, can you guess the reference(s) I made in the story? If you missed them, go back and reread it, I'm sure you'll get them this time.

Next chapter: Back to Basics.


	5. Back to Basics

Readers of Fanfiction: I have Returned.

Yet another famous line I've always wanted to say, a little bit of General MacArthur there. Wow, so another update. I guess if you can say one thing is that once I'm on a roll, I have a hard time stopping, lol.

Anyway, here's the next update and now we return you to your regularly scheduled disclaimer. Que Monty Python's theme!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE IN THE SPYRO UNIVERSE. ONLY MY OCS.

Chapter 4: Back to Basics

_*_**_*_*_*_*_*_*8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-*_*_*_**_**_*_*_*_*_8-8-8-88-8-8-8_*_*_*_*_*_*

For Arden, the day started off similarly to yesterday. Sparx proceeded to awaken Spyro with the large gong, and in turn, Spyro awoke him, Rehne, Cynder, and the others with his furious yell. Rehne was still sleeping next to him when he awoke and, as if guided by either impulse or a small memory, scratched the patch of scaly skin just behind her jawbone to which, even asleep, she gave a low purring sort of noise.

Obviously he had forgotten about it, but the fact that dragons, or at least Rehne, could purr like an oversized cat made him laugh somewhat. Loathe to rise so early, he nevertheless got up and exchanged his clothes from yesterday for a fresh suit today. He also found a suit of iron practice armor laid out for him with a note.

To Arden: Dragoon of the _Aegis Arcanum:_

This is the best suit of practice armor I could find on short notice. As of today, you will begin your training anew. You will be introduced to ground and air dragon combat, advanced hand-to-hand combat, staff combat, as well as learning magic from both Masters Volteer and Valden. Never fear though, you will not be training alone. Young Shade and his Dragoon, Farris, will be training with you as well as the Runer twins Steven and Stephan, Jirche, and Rizok. Once I deem that your training is up to par, I will begin pitting the two of you against one another in an effort to accelerate your training. This is all for the best plus they are Master Valden's orders. Put on the armor when you wake and after breakfast, we shall train.

Signed, Master Reiner of the _Aegis Arcanum_

Arden finished reading the letter, and began strapping on the armor. True to the letter, all it was was a simple iron training suit. It consisted of an iron cuirass, paldrons, gauntlets, greaves, boots and a helm. Once he finished belting on the armor, he walked around in it to get a feel for the weight and the range of movement. Rehne laughed softly at every step he took because the armor plates were not fitted very snugly and, as a result, he clanked and clanged with every step.

Rehne smiled amusingly as she watched him move about.

"Remind me to never take you hunting with me when your wearing a suit of armor. You clank like a kitchen and would likely scare all the prey off." Arden harrumphed and turned to give her a retort but was cut off when the helm's viser fell down, blocking his view of her. Sighing, he pushed up the viser, turned, and clanked out of the room and down to the kitchens, Rehne following close behind, grinning all the way whenever he made a particularly loud _clang_ or the occasional metallic squeak. Nor was she the only dragon laughing. As he came into the kitchens, some of the students began to laugh as he walked in. Spyro and Cynder just raised curious glances.

"Umm, Arden? What's with the armor?" Arden removed the helm and set it on the table.

"Apparently, I am supposed to train in this armor. I'll be learning advanced sword combat, staff combat and various other things from now on in addition to magic. Be thankful for the leisurely pace for your studies. According to Rehne, I'm to complete the equivalent of seven months training in only a few weeks. I guess working through the exhaustion and fatigue is also part of my training."

"Well, well, well, look who decided to dress as a tin can. Now where's a can opener when you need one?" Everyone turned to see Myre and her group standing nearby smiling arrogantly at Arden in particular. Arden shrugged and continued his breakfast, an action which made Myre's expression fade from arrogance to anger.

"Why are you ignoring me? Have you no pride to stick up for? Do you not wish to duel me and see which of us is stronger?" Arden sighed, Rehne immediately recognized this was what Arden did when he was relying on his patience in a war of words.

"You ask why am I ignoring you? I am aware of your dislike for me Myre, as is such, don't you believe that it would be best if you simply left me alone, rather than waste your time trying to anger me? I may still have amnesia but I _am_ aware of my age and as such I refuse to raise steel against someone who is, by human standards and most certainly by dragon standards, an adolesent. There could be nothing gained by dueling you. One lesson I indeed do remember from my first Master was to choose your battles wisely and never use pure anger or hatred to fuel your emotions. While anger is a fuel to get you out of bad fights, hatred is a flame that can burn you as badly as it can burn your opponent; and if that opponent is someone who can turn that hatred around and use it to their benefit, then you have already lost. Tell me, _why_ do you hate me? What have I or any of my kind done to you?"

Myre scowled deeply and growled low in her throat.

"It was apes that murdered my mother and big brother. You look enough like an ape to be considered one by me." Arden sadly shook his head, more memories surfacing from his studies of the history of the _Arcanum_.

"Is that the only reason? Because I _look_ enough like an ape and that apes murdered members of your family? If so then why are you training? Revenge? To become stronger? To protect what is left of your family? Let me tell you a little history. Long ago, before the days of the _Aegis Arcanum_. Humans and Dragons didn't get along either. During a time in which humankind know as the 'Dark Ages', mankind struggled to live on the land. The ground was hard, crops just barely managed to grow, and worst of all, people often times murdered other people just so they would be able to survive another day. Worst of all were the Dragon Raids. Admittedly, there were good dragons but there were also evil dragons who would swoop out of the sky, destroying crops and homes and devouring livestock and sometimes even people, especially women and children."

Arden saw sick expressions come onto the faces of Spyro, Cynder and even Myre looked slightly green. Rehne looked downcast.

"One day, a great golden dragon came to the castle of the King of Phyziin. He told the King of a way to end the slaughter. Phyziin was more than big enough for humans and dragons to coexist peacefully and thus, upon the word of the golden dragon and the First King, the first order, the Dracoknights, were born. The first dracoknight was the King's own son, bound with magic to the daughter of the golden dragon. From humans, the golden dragons learned how to shapeshift into other forms and from the dragons, humans learned the magic needed to make barren earth into fertile soil. Soon, upon seeing the prosperity of the golden dragon clans, the other dragons began to join as well. Dragons that had ravaged and destroyed were arrested by their brethren in the name of peace and those who volunteered for the order were treated as the greatest of heroes, for they were the peacekeepers, the lawbringers, and the harbingers of justice and peace. It wasn't until the discovery of Light Magic and the uprising of Vasran the Macabre were the Dracoknights reorganized into the _Aegis Arcanum_. Yet, for all the orders hard work, there were still dragons who took it as a pleasure to destroy the lives and families of humankind. Yet, for all our anger, we never once struck back against the dragons. We knew where they nested, where they lived, yet we never approached them as an enemy, rather as an obsticle to overcome in order to live. A test of our faith in not only our Gods but also our King. I ask that you reserve your judgement and your hatred for those who _deserve _it rather than those you simply dislike."

Arden was somewhat pleased to see Myre at a loss for words. As the bell rang and Arden got up, he turned and looked to Myre and her friends.

"I do not mind if you watch me train for as Rehne told me spectators were often welcome to the training grounds in order to see what the _Arcanum_ was about and to see if any were interested in joining. As with yesterday, I will be practicing my magic but now, I have my staff for a better focus."

With that, Arden rose and clanked his way to the training arena.

_*_*_*_*_*_**_**_8-8-8-8-8-8-8-*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**_*_*_*-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88_*_*_*_*_*

"Focus Arden! You are no longer simply lighting torches, you are casting real fire-based spells! If that dummy had been a real enemy, you'd be dead now!" Came Master Valden's magically amplified voice over the clamor of the training field. Some students, finished with their training time, elected to stand by the sidelines and cheer (or in a few cases, jeer) at their friends and at the human as well.

Arden suspected that a few of the more, _financially _minded students had a bet going as to how each human would do. So far, Arden was managing to impress everyone who watched his bouts.

Training had started relatively simple: start a fire. Simple enough, but the trick was to then _lift_ the fire and make it orbit the caster and and fly through a few hoops. Again, not difficult, but then the training became setting wet wood and straw ablaze and to keep it going while a friendly water dragon continually drenched the field. This proved to be more difficult for a few of the Arcanum recruits such as Farris and Jirche and made them flounder. The Runer twins fared better; alone, Arden had discovered, they were both good spellcasters, but put the two of them together and they excelled. One twin, Steven, kept the fire alight and moved it through the course while the other twin, Stephan, made the air super hot, evaporating the water before it even reached the flames. Due to this technique, they had to perform the course twice, swapping roles for the second go.

From there, the three of them practiced launching small fire arrows and fireballs at static and moving targets. Of the three of them, Stephan proved the most accurate with a perfect score, Arden was next at eight out of ten, Steven was last at a straight fifty-fifty. Next phase was a continuous stream of fire at a resiliant target that, no matter how often it was set alight, it extinguished the flames and continued. Here was where Stephan faltered and exhausted his mana too quickly, earning him a bruise from the dummy as it struck him across the chest. Valden was quick to pass judgement.

"Stephan! You tried to substitute volume of flames with temperature of flames. While you are correct in assuming hotter fire will burn longer, you are woefully incorrect at a difference between them. A white-hot, or blue flame is just as easily smothered as an orange flame. The blue flames however, exhaust more mana to keep them burning at that desired temperature. Find a balance that fits your mana level and stick with it."

The next and last training session had Arden and Steven fire multiple fireballs at several targets and various ranges. Some were point blank, some were a dot on the other side of the training field. They were to finish with unleashing all unspent mana in a powerful sealed spell. Steven was quick and began to cast the spell first.

"_ReleasetheFirstSeal!Sealof...AH-CHOOOOOO!"_

The seal forming vanished in a brilliant explosion, leaving Steven in the middle, singed and coughing smoke, the hems of his clothing smouldering and smelling distinctly somehow of hickory. Valden sighed and shook his head.

"Honestly Steven, when are you going to learn that it takes years if not decades to learn how to cast a vocal spell that fast? You pronounced the words too fast and the spell became jumbled. On top of that, who in their right mind _sneezes_ in the middle of a spell? That's as ridiculous as the knight who jumbled words on a scroll and instead of rising in the air, he raised the dead! Learn to control your spells better."

Arden looked at his incoming target and began to focus, gather his mana into a single point, opened his eyes and shouted the incantation.

"_Release the First Seal! Seal of Fire!"_

A sigil of flames wreathed his arm and began to fire multiple fireballs at the dummy. There was one difference, the fireballs glowed blue instead of orange. All the targets before him were turned to ash even if the fireball just passed by them. If they struck directly, they made a soft _bloop_ noise and exploded. Arden looked at Valden who stood there stoic. Dragons all around made cheering noices with the few exceptions who made groaning noises. Valden nodded at the handiwork and stepped towards Arden.

"It appears you have learned Eruption. It is a high level advanced fire magic. Now then, For a bonus lesson, when unleashing a sealed spell, you do not need to recite the full incantation. A quick spell is where you say the seal and spell. For example."

Valden turned to the sole remaining dummy.

"_Fire Seal: Hellfire!_"

A small spark of fire shot from the archsage's staff, hurtled upward, then crashed down in front of the dummy. Then, a _huge_ geyser of blue flames shot from the ground and incinerated the dummy, leaving a star-shaped scorchmark on the ground.

"Tomorrow Arden, you will learn quick spell incantations while the others repeat today's training. Now then, I believe Reiner is ready to teach you the way of the sword, but first, lunch."

As Arden turned at the sound of the bell, he heard the sound of a sword being drawn. Quickly gripping his shield, he spun and was just in time to deflect Reiner's initial attack. Valden, turned at Reiner angrily.

"What the devil do you mean by this Reiner? Can't you see he's exhausted from spellcasting?!" Reiner huffed loudly.

"Have you forgotten Master Valden? Masyer Gyno and the others fell the same way. The Black Knight allowed them to use up their spells and jumped in to finish them when they were tired. Arden must learn that in war there are no breaks. If you are eating lunch and the enemy attacks you must defend yourself. If you are sleeping and an attack comes you must be ready to fend them off. If you are relieving yourself, speaking to someone, or anything else, you ready your weapon and prepare to fight. I have gone three days without sleep during the Blight defending my comrades against untold horrors and enemies. If he cannot defend himself against one enemy when his spells and mana are gone, if he has no one near him to render aid or if he'd the last one standing, he's got to give as good as he gets." He turned to Arden.

"What's it going to be Arden? Take me up on my training offer or go eat lunch like some contented fool who believes the enemy will allow you to recover your strength?"

Arden, tired though he was, saw the sense in this and drew his sword with a trembling hand. Reiner nodded.

"Good man. A warrior must answer the call to arms wherever he may be. It is those who answer the call who live and those who ignore it who die. That is the harsh truth of war."

Reiner began with a feint left and spun right. Arden blocked it, though the impact shook his arm greatly. Reiner saw this and began hammering on Arden, forcing him to use the shield more and more. As Reiner hammered with his sword, the shield began to buckle and dent in several places. Arden knew he had to do something, _anything_, to force him back.

Arden used the shield as a weapon and rammed Reiner back, though he earned a pommel to the back, his tactic suceeded, forcing Reiner to break off the assault and watch his opponent.

Arden moved to the Resiliance stance and found the shield akward to hold, nevertheless, he attacked with the one and only style he knew. To his surprise, Reiner blocked and deflected his blows with ease and even landed a few harsh counter attacked and ripostes. As Arden raised the shield again, he heard Reiner laugh.

"Apparently you do know nothing of sword styles. Take a note. While Resiliance is a good style for getting out of a jam, in a fight with bulky armor and a shield, it is next to useless. Plus, unlike you, I am a master of the Stalwart battle style which was created to counter Resiliance. Stalwart is in turn countered by Zepherion which is countered by Defiance which, as you may have guessed, is countered by Resiliance. Got it memorized? Good. Here comes the big lesson to remember: Resiliance is a sword-only style. It is the most basic and offers little attack and no defense. Most recruits learn this before becoming a specialist in one of four fields. It's counter, Stalwart, uses a classic sword and shield approach. While attack is still minimal, defence is raised due to the shield. It is used primarily by Paladins, Crusaders, and Knights of our order. As you may or may not have guessed, I am a knight. Stalwarts counter, Zepherion, is a sword and spellcraft combination favored by Clerics and Priests. It allows for more than one type of attack, you can stun the enemy with a thunderclap and rush in to slit their throats or simply vaporize an encroaching army, dealer's choice. The last style, Defiance, is a triple threat, sword, staff, spell attack style. This style is the most difficult to lear because it requires absolute focus and skill. One slip up and you spells can backlash or worse, strike someone other than your intended target, leaving you drained and unable to wield the sword properly. Only Dragoons, Champions, Sentinals and Guardians are taught this style. Due to my knowledge of only Stalwart, I'm afraid you'll need to seek instruction from one of the others before you can best me. Your form is good, but there is much to improve upon. I believe that Callen, brute though he is, has long since mastered Zepherion. Tommorrow you shall train with him. That is, if you're not too sore. Once you have mastered Zepherion, we shall spar again."

Reiner sheathed his sword on the shield mounted scabbard and walked off leaving Arden bewildered and also shocked. Callen walked up be him, red faced.

"That pompous braggard. For one copper I'd like to shove the pointy end of that sword up his arse and let him walk bow-legged for a month. Still, truth is truth, no matter how harsh. Arden, what Reiner said may have been harsh but he was right. You're skills need a lot of work, spit and polish if you want to best your enemies. As much as it pains me to say it, Reiner is as great a swordsman as Master Gyno was despite being blind in one eye. Oh? you didn't know? He was struck by a magic bolt in his right eye some months back. He said it was the Black Knight who did it in order to keep him from pursuing his retreating forces back when we had them on the run. If there's one thing you can say about Reiner, a bastard he may be, but he's a lucky bastard and that counts for something. Now then, if I'm to teach you Zepherion, you need to recover your strength. '_The difference between Zepherion and Resiliance is that one has magic, the other does not._' I won't force you today, instead, we'll begin tomorrow. Now then, go rest."

With that, Callen turned and walked off, leaving Arden to shake off his fatigue and head for the cafeteria.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_**88-8-8-88-8-8-8-**_**_*_*_*_*_*_*-8-8-8-8-8-*_**_*_*_*_*-8-8-8-8-8

Arden took his normal place with Spyro and Cynder and was surprised to see the other recruits coming over to join him. From what he'd seen in practice and what he'd heard from Master Valden, though they were recruits, they were each skilled in their own way.

Of course the Runer twins were skilled in magic but, being the sons of a royal battlemage, they also knew the way of the sword, albeit, Resiliance and only vaguely familiar with Zepherion. Stephan, the eldest twin, had vanity issues. He always had to throw in a flair when working his magic hence the reason he had expended his mana during training to make vibrant blue flames instead of normal orange flames. He was always admiring himself for some reason.

Steven however, was more of a brawler than his brother. He was constantly trying to improve his fighting style so that he could better defend his brother and their comrades. Despite his stoic disposition, he did like the occasional prank such as wearing the same color clothes as his brother and answering to his brother's name or even speaking in time with him. They also had an annoying habit of finishing each other's sentences when in a hurry to get to the point.

Next was Jirche. Now he was a sad tale if ever Arden had heard one. Born to parents who proudly served the Order, when the Blight fell on the Citadel, Jirche was ordered to assist his group with holding the South Wing. His parents were busy holding the East Wing and were on call to assist them if need be.

That had all changed with the arrival of the Black Knight.

Jirche had fought bravely and managed to fight off the attackers in the South Wing but he was also the only survivor of his group. As he sealed the doors and turned to head East, the Black Knight blew the door open with black magic and Jirche was forced to witness his mother's execution and his father's vain attempt at revenge end with him spitting himself on the Black Knight's Flamberge. He had screamed, oh how he had screamed until his vocal chords snapped and he was rendered mute. It was the screaming that got Valden's attention and allowed him to whisk Jirche away from the hall before the Black Knight got any further.

Due to his inability to cast spells, Jirche was now being trained as a weapon master. A common training given to Order members who lacked magical talent or the ability to cast vocal charms and spells.

Last was Farris. Now he was an enigma if ever Arden had known one. Still, something inside him told him he should recognize this young man from somewhere but for the life of him, he couldn't remember what.

Farris was similar to the twins in magical aspects but combat wise he was on a whole different level. According to Valden, Farris had somehow managed to incorporate basic spells into the Stalwart fighting style allowing him to use the blade of his sword as a channel. This allowed him to create arcs of magic when cutting dummies or simply practicing. He spoke in a similar manner to Reiner but unlike him was not condescending at all. He was rather approachable, kind and also helpful.

He also had the second largest store of patience, next to Arden himself, and constantly submitted to being poked and prodded by the younger, more inquisitive dragons. Now that the humans were now common knowledge, dragons, cheetahs, moles, and atlawa came from all over the city to see them train and spar with each other and sometimes with other races.

As soon as the others sat down, the dragons came in looking likewise exhausted from their training, but for some reason, Rehne seemed more agitated than Arden had ever seen her. In fact, Rizok seemed to be sporting a bright red, tail shaped slap mark across his face.

Rehne came over by Arden and huffed down and began eating, obviously not in a mood to discuss anything, even with him. Rizok, on the other hand was being _very_ vocal as he tried to ease up beside her.

"Oh my dear, dear Rehne, how you wound this heart of mine. Whatever made you loathe me so? Especially after all we'd been through in the war? After we'd-"

He was cut off abruptly by another tail slap, finally got the message and slunk off. Arden raised an eyebrow at this as did the other humans. Spyro and Cynder were likewise curious and when Arden voiced the question, Rehne sighed.

"It's not really anyone's buisness but mine. If it will stop the flow of questions before they start then I will say this, Rizok said some inappropriate things during training. If he was not a valued member of the Order, I would have, err, _un-maled_ him for those remarks. Instead, I opted for a more tactful answer."

She resumed eating while the recruits, who, being men, realized immediately what she was implying she would have rather preferred to do and grimaced. Cynder smiled at the reaction her statement had gotten as Spyro and several males nearby also had the good sense to look away. Arden smiled a little of this at Rizok's discomfort for some forgotten reason and wondered vaguely how he was lucky enough to be paired with this particular dragoness. In so many ways, she matched his personality, and in others she was his complete opposite.

As Arden got up to head back to his quarters to ponder this, he suddenly felt light headed and saw the ground rush up to meet him even as Rehne cried out in surprise.

_*_***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8_*_**_*_*_*_*_*-8-8-8-8-88-8_*_*_*

Okay guys, Chapter 4 is done and done! You know, I know I don't say this as often as I do but thanks to all of you who put up with the sort of 'here and there' updates that I do. For those of you who don't know, I use music to help inspire my writings. Sometimes, it can take a while for me going through my playlists and libraries before I hit a few jams that actually sync up with what I wish to write about. Anyway, the next chapter...

Arden has another flashback, this one he recalls the events that led him to the _Aegis Arcanum_ and how he met Rehne. I will also be introducing characters that will appear later down the line. So keep your eyes glued to the update alerts for the next chapter: **Origin**!

As always everyone, please rate and review. I don't recall if anonymous people can review or not, if you can do please review and let me know what you think. Constructive critics are welcome just please no flames on me as the person.

Until next time! :D


	6. Origin

Alright everyone, as promised here is the next chapter of LoSAA, Origin. This chapter will detail how Arden became a member of the _Aegis Arcanum_ and how he met Rehne. Also, I will be introducing characters from Arden's past who will play a major part in restoring his memories.

This chapter also serves to give you, the readers, a little more insight into who Arden is.

Now then, without further delay, the standard disclaimer.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE IN THE SPYRO UNIVERSE. ONLY MY OCS.

Chapter 5: Origin

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**_*_*_*_*-8-8-88-8-8_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*-8-8-8-8-8-8_*_*_*_*_*-8-_*-8

_"O-h a right good steed and sturdy shield! A heart that's straight and true! The villains of the mill shall find what Eric Miles can do!"_

Arden stirred in the saddle; awoken by the somewhat off-key singing of one of his compatriots. Nor was he the only one. The singing was abruptly halted as a snowball plowed into Eric Miles's open viser. Laughter from the front of the line meant only one thing; the thrower of the snowball was non other than young Albert Jacobs, the squire to Sir Jordan Colfree.

Arden cracked a smile and began chuckling at the prank. This caused another of their number, Sir Beyron, to ride up to him, a look of mock surprise on his face.

"My, my, my. The Sterling Blade smiles. Am I to hazard a guess Sir Arden, that you like this childish sort of humor; and that you encourage this sort of behavior in your subordinates?" Arden burst out laughing then.

"You do recall that you should count yourself among that number old friend? I seem to recall you doing similar pranks to the other squires. As for Albert, he is the squire of Sir Jordan, and thus not in my direct chain of command. While I am indeed the second seat of this expedition, that command falls to knights only, not squires." Beyron smiled broadly.

"Indeed, how unfortunate am I to undertake this duty while falling under your 'merciless' gaze."

"SIR BEYRON! I would ask you politely NOT to speak of your seniors in such a manner. In fact, why are you out of formation? We are nearing the disturbance. If the reports from the farmers are true then we can expect bandits near the old graveyard here." Mockingly roared Knight-Captain Joseph Colby. Arden's squire, Ben, turned to face Knight-Captain Colby.

"Excuse me sir, if I may, why would bandits want to hole up in a graveyard? It just seems sort of odd to me." Colby nodded politely to the youngest member of the team.

"I admit it seems odd to me as well, but still, I have heard from my friends in the _Aegis Arcanum_ have often times said that necromancers and some dark mages employ bandits to steal or find the materials they need to conduct their dark spells. Although, there has been no dark magic sensed in the area we believe it is just a group of thugs hiding from a city watch and figure that superstition will keep nosy guards out of the tombs."

"Well, let's just hope that there are no dark mages or anything of that sort up here."

Sir Eric had managed to clear the snow out of his viser and was now listening intently to the conversation with his squire, Tom Follin, who had a reputation for being somewhat skittish around anything to do with dark magic and necromancy. He spoke obvious worry.

"W-What i-if there r-really i-is n-n-necromancy at w-work? W-What t-then?" Arden gave the young squire a reassuring glance.

"Then we fight our way through and put the necromancer to the sword. Remember, we may not be Paladins or Crusaders, but our armor is still enchanted to ward off magic. If there is something down there that bumps in the night, we'll bump back. To ensure the citizens of Laevatain stay safe if nothing else." Sir Eric began laughing.

"There's the sense of honor that the Sterling Blade is known for. I do say you wear the mantle of chivalry quite well my friend. If all such nobles and lords thought as you I dare say our nation would be better ten-fold."

"We're almost to the cemetary now, everyone keep alert and watch each others backs." Colby said as indeed the iron fence came into view.

Arden wasn't quite sure what it was, but something felt..._wrong_. The sun was shining, birds were chirping, yet there wasn't a sign of the supposed bandits anywhere. He was _sure_ they would have at least ran into a sentry by now. No way the brigands could be _this_ relaxed. He looked at Colby and Eric who were just as un-nerved. He subconsiously was aware of his hand tightening on the grip of his sword, ready to draw at the slightest impulse.

One of the squires, Jack Boxx, dismounted and slinked closer to the graveyard while everyone else stayed back. It was no secret that Jack had remarkable stealth skills. If he'd wanted to, he could have passed through the entire graveyard and would have gone unnoticed.

At that moment, the air changed and became thick with the scent of moisture. Arden glanced at the clouds and knew that a storm was approaching. At the same time, the wind shifted and young Jack came running towards them with a wild look on his face. Arden smelled the air as Jack approached and nearly gagged, nor was he the only one. Sir Eric actually _did_ gag.

"By the powers, what is that stench?!" Arden became grim as Jack drew closer and heard what he was saying.

"B-Bodies! The graveyard is littered with bodies!" Another of their number, Sir Frederick Guess, harrumphed loudly.

"Of course there'd be bodies in a graveyard boy! It wouldn't be a _grave_yard if there wasn't any dead bodies there." Jack shook his head quickly.

"N-Not bodies as in graves sir but actual _unburied_ corpses. Someone or some_thing_ ripped the bandits apart! I-I didn't see what was there b-but most of the graves were blown open as if something came _out_ of them." Colby went pale as he heard this and immediately reached into the cage behind him and drew a white dove from the cage.

"This whole thing reeks of necromancy. I'll sent word to the Citadel for help from the _Arcanum_. In the meanwhile, we are to keep whatever is in there from getting out. Leave the horses, grab your gear and follow me." Colby released the bird with the message and dismounted, drawing his bastard sword and a torch as he did so.

The group hesitated in dismounting but nonetheless walked through the rusted iron gates that, as soon as they passed, began to creak eerily. Almost as if by magic, the clouds above the graveyard began to darken and glow an frightening greenish-black color. Red bolts of lightning began to arc across them and the wind began to pick up.

Worst of all was a foul-smelling fog that began to roll in. It somehow amplified the stench of death and masked the fallen corpses. Twice, Arden heard someone stumble and curse as they either landed face to face with a corpse of worse, landed _on_ one. Once he heard a yell and felt his way to where Sir Eric's squire, Tom, had fallen into a blown out grave. As Arden pulled the young man out he gazed at the headstone. He felt a chill as he read it.

_"Here Lies Knight-General Karl Manfried Von Laevatain, Founder of Laevatain and Tactical Genius of King Fancis the Ninth. Born 1325. Died 1399."_

Arden turned to Colby.

"Captain, do you recall the name of this graveyard by any chance?" Colby shook his head at first, then snapped his fingers.

"I don't know the exact name but one of the locals called it the 'Grey Marsh Cemetary'. Why?" Arden looked again at the headstone and then looked at another.

"Captain, in the year 1399, Grey Marsh was the site of one of the bloodiest battles in Phyziin's history. One-thousand Phyziin knights and soldiers held off one-hundred thousand invaders from the old Kingdom of Annalyk. The invaders were forced to retreat but the defenders were killed to a man. Legend has it that some of the greatest heroes in Phyziin's history are or rather, _were_ buried here."

"Heroes such as Arden?" Arden pointed to a row of visible tombstones.

"Knight-General Laevatain, Captain Hans Greiger, Sergeant Jaques Parsons, Oleg One-Arm, Kaiber Hallston, and...K-Knight-Commander Alphonse Zacharias Colby. All of these graves are blown open." The knights and squires went pale at the last name and went bug-eyed at the sight of so many open graves. Sir Beyron's squire, Charles Franks, lost his nerve at this and turned.

"I'm getting the hell out of here. We can guard the gate back there. That's the only entrance into the cematary anyway right?" Jack Boxx shook his head.

"No dice; before the fog rolled in I saw numerous breaks in the wall. The smallest of which would allow tow men to pass through shoulder to shoulder. It's safe to assume if we hold out at the gate, whatever is in here can come through the holes and flank us." Franks, despite the Jack's words, began walking forward but stopped suddenly. A wet squelching sound was heard and then Franks coughed a fount of blood out.

Everyone turned and saw Franks impaled on an ancient looking halberd. Holding it was a figure armored in ancient Phyziinian battle armor, the rank of Lieutenant still slightly visible under the muck and mud. Sir Beyron cursed, drew his sword and beheaded the figure. He then ripped the halberd out of his squire's body but he was already dead, eyes staring lifeless, an mixed expression of confusion and horror etched in his face.

More figures began slinking and shambling out of the mists. Colby looked at Arden and nodded.

"The dead walk here! Everyone, draw your weapons! Beheading them is the only true way to stop the undead!"

Arden drew his sword and blocked a clumsy slash from a zombie in rusted chainmail with his shield and answered with a slash that took the top half of the head off. Then he turned and saw two more coming at him. Shield forward, Arden advanced. A corpse came from his left and he bashed it's skull in with the heavy shield. Then he blocked an overhand chop from a rusty axe and parried a spear aside.

A yell from his right came and he saw Sir Eric bring his battleaxe across three zombies at one beheading all three leaving no question as to why he was known as the 'Azure Headsman'.

Another scream pierced the darkness as Jack Boxx was swarmed and ripped apart by more undead. Cursing, Sir Frederick spun and threw an axe at the nearest one. The axe struck low however, splitting the chest cavity open revealing the rotten, dessicated organs within. Another charged him as he was forced to swing his halberd around and knock several of the corpses back.

Near him stood Sir Beyron and Arden's squire Ben, fighting back to back and taking on all comers. They had a ring of decapitated and mutilated bodies around them already yet there seemed to be more coming. For every one they felled, three took its place.

His shield dented beyond recognition and use, Arden threw it at an armor-clad skeleton and grabbed Jack's sword from his dead hands. His silver imbued longsword in his right hand and Jack's broadsword in the left, he charged the ranks of the undead and proceeded to whirl the blades around him in a macabre sort of dance sending rotten, festering limbs everywhere in continuous founts of gore.

Colby had likewise discarded his busted shield for a rusty mace a previous attacker had wielded and was now a one-man army. Wherever one or both of his maces fell, skull fragments and bits of brain flew everywhere.

It looked as if the knights were turning the tide at last until an ungodly howl made them all turn and look at a dessicated mountain of an undead.

Clad in ornate burial armor and from the skeletal face sporting a long dirt and blood stained beard. Arden recognized the knight from a portrait in the royal castle. Knight-General Laevatain was as fearsome in undeath as he was in life, right hand hefting a large bearded battleaxe and left holding a rusty barbed javelin.

As Sir Beyron turned to face him, Ben was still back to back with him holding off three skeletons. The body of Laevatain hurled the spear with almost superhuman strength. The next Arden saw of the heavy spear weapon, it had impaled both Beyron and Ben who fell, dead, at the feet of the undead champion.

With an inarticulate scream of rage, Arden flung himself at Laevatain, pounding the sturdy armor relentlessly. Several times he heard cracks from within the armor as ribs and bones were fractured and pulverized. A quick overhand swing severed Laevatain's right arm and a reversal from his off hand weapon connected with the champion's jaw, slicing it from the skull and sending it flying in one direction. A second backswing from the pommel caved in the old champion's helm and crushed the head. So it was that General Laevatain fell in battle once more, never to rise again.

Arden turned again to the field and saw Colby's squire Miller get sliced in half from skull to groin by a skeleton with a large executioner's axe. Colby in return, flung the rusty mace as if it were a rock and it connected with the skeleton skull which poofed into bone meal the second the mace struck. The mace continued on and knocked a zombie's head off.

The head sailed through the air and went down a rabbit hole in the graveyard, which, unfortunately, woke the rabbits. Within seconds, seventeen undead rabbits came pouring out of the hole and swarmed the closest target, poor Tom Follin, Eric's squire.

As Arden turned around again, he heard a sharp _clang_ and looked towards Colby who was fighting another undead knight in ceremonial armor. The family crest on the cuirass faded but still identifiable as that of the Colby family. The Captain was fighting his ancestor!

Both Colbys, living and undead, wielded maces and hammered at each other. Thankfully, the Captain had found a relatively undamaged shield and was blocking his ancestor's attacks quite well. It seemed the Captain had the upper hand. However, Arden began to hear a voice on the wind muttering words and phrases that for some inexplicable reason made his blood run cold and made him want to bolt and run.

Through the fog, Arden saw a man who was clearly not dead but also not one of their own. He wore black swirling robes and a black death mask covered his face. His left hand glowed an ominous green while in his right hand a small book flipped through its pages seemingly of its own accord. Readying both swords, he charged at the figure who saw him at the last moment, gave a frightened shriek akin to a banshee and began to run. Arden chunked the broadsword from his left hand pinning the man's cape to the ground before advancing with the silver blade. He had just enough time to register that the necromancer was chanting when a blast of wind sent him flying back.

The necromancer began cackling evily and pulled his cloak free of the sword and now strode towards his downed opponent. Arden's blood went cold as he heard the dark mage speak.

"_You are ssstrong. Much sstronger than your comradesss. You will make an exxcellent servant._"

The necromancer prepared to deal the final blow when Arden heard a shout and saw a silver-steel mace connect with the necromancer's head snapping his neck and tipping him sideways into an open grave. Arden snapped to look at Colby who gave him a weary grin before his face registered a look of shock and he fell forward revealing Laevatain's Axe embedded in his back, thrown from the undead Colby.

As the undead horror stalked towards Arden, he saw the other surviving members of the group band together with him.

Eric, Jordan, Frederick and Albert were the only other survivors. A moan from the open grave got Arden's attention as the now undead necromancer stalked out. Similarly, a cry of shock rose from Albert and Arden saw the bodies of his fallen comrades rising from where they'd fallen.

Colby had pulled the axe out from his back and now waved it threateningly. Charles wielded a new broadsword from a fallen corpse. Beyron now wielded the same spear that had killed him and Ben stood with a halberd at the ready. Jack held a rapier and dagger, poor Tom, ripped up as he was, couldn't hold a weapon but nonetheless began shambling towards the group. Edward was the only one that never arose.

Arden had never seen holy magic before. True, he'd made a study of it and for the heck of it learned a few words but he didn't have a holy relic or medallion with which to cast the charms with. Yet for some reason, he clutched a medal around his neck given to him by the King the day he was knighted and closed his eyes, remembering a spell he'd read.

"_By the Light of the Sun are the shadows banished. By the Light of the Moon is evil revealed. I command thee abominations: Begone!_"

A white-gold light shone from the pendant and bolts of light sailed toward the undead. Some remained where they were dumbfounded, other turned and actually began running. Yet however fast they tried to run, it was in vain as the light arced forth and began destroying one undead after another. Some became wisps of smoke, others were set ablaze and burned in silent agony, more still simply fell down truly dead. The horde of undead rabbits vanished in clouds of smoke and dust.

Gripping yet another sword in his off hand, Arden charged the ranks of undead that were left and began fighting with all his remaining strength. He hacked through the burning necromancer and unflinchingly cut down his own squire and Sir Beyron. He wheeled around and ran Charles' corpse through with one sword and beheaded Jack's with the other. Now he stood across from both Colbys, ancestor, and the Captain he'd known since his days as a squire.

As the two undead shambled towards him, a roar pierced the sky, dispelling the evil fog and storm revealing a beautiful sunset. Next, beams of golden light shot from above the clouds destroying what undead bodies were left including the Colbys. Arden looked up and beheld a golden dragon. He knew enough about dragons that this one was female due to the slender and graceful curves of the body.

As thedragon landed, his strength gave out and he fell to his knees. His last sight was his comrades rushing to him and a melodious voice clear as a clarion call.

"_Quickly! Get him on my back! We have to get him to the Citadel!_

After that, he was vaguely aware of being picked up, set on something and then the feeling of the world dropping away and the purest, sweetest air for the first time in what seemed like days. It was now, confident that he and his comrades were safe, that Arden allowed himself to fall into slumber, muttering a silent prayer that the horrors witnessed this day were now in his dreams.

_*_*_**_*_**_*_*-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*-8-8-8-8-8-8_*_*_*_*_*_*_*-8-8-8_*_*-8

Okay everyone, how did you like it? As I said, this chapter was meant to give you an idea as to who Arden was before he became a member of the order. I hope you all liked it and as always please rate and review.

Also, the character Jack Boxx was named for a cousin who died some years back who was indeed name Jack Box. He was the owner of the now defunct 'Jack in the Box' Day Care Center in Natchitoches (That's pronounced Nack ah tash).

Anyway, next time, Arden learns what the flanges on the staff are for and also a new dragon character drops in...literally. Next time: Tempest.


	7. Tempest

Hello everyone and once again I bid you all thanks for all your reading and reviews. I hope that I managed to get a few of you to laugh about the horde of undead rabbits from the previous chapter. The way I see it, why should humans be the only creatures to have zombies? Plus, I believe I may have blown a few minds for uploading three chapters at once so I'll try to slow it down. As the old saying goes: 'When one rushes anything, the quality of the product drops.'

Anyway, moving along, I do apologize for teasing you all with Flame X Ember side track but then forgetting about them. Sometimes I focus on the major characters and important support characters fall through the cracks.

Well, in this chapter, the characters I neglected will make a strong appearance and will continue to do so for the rest of the book. If any of you feel I'm dropping a character by accident don't be afraid to send a 'kick in the $$' message. First rule of any media: Give the people what they want.

Now then, enjoy the disclaimer and the story while I go try to defrost.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE IN THE SPYRO UNIVERSE. ONLY MY OCS.

Chapter 6: Tempest

_*_*_*_*_*_*-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-88_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*-8-8-8-8_*_*_*-8-8-8-8-*_*_*_*_*-8-8-8

The attack on the ape fortress had gone better than any of the Guard had hoped. They had taken the enemy by complete surprise and managed to smash their fortifications while taking no casualties. At least until that small vessel had appeared and the apes began firing at it in an obvious attempt to get one of the guards to fly to the resuce and shoot him or her down.

Tempest, a Lieutenant of the Guard, had seen the small boat and scented the coppery scent of blood from the vessel. His eyes had allowed him to see that of the six beings aboard, two were injured and the other four were bailing water trying to save the small boat.

One of Tempest's sergeants had actually laughed at their efforts until a stray shot from the apes smashed the hatch off the cargo hold and the dragons caught a glimpse of several vibrant colors and smooth shapes...eggs! Not just any creature eggs, dragon eggs!

For Tempest, that had changed everything. He focused on the creatures and they resembled the creature Spyro had brought in a few days ago. Intent on saving the eggs more than the creatures, Tempest dived and used his wind element to conjure a storm around the shattered ape fort. Then he and four others dived. A female ice dragoness grabbed two of the four that were standing while a large wind dragon grabbed the other two creatures on deck, an electric drake grabbed the two injured and Tempest's Captain, a massive bodied fire dragon, swooped down and with incredible strength, pulled the entire cargo hold free of the foundering ship and looped to rejoin the others.

As Tempest moved to help him, he notice the apes readying a wicked looking spear cannon and aiming it at the Captain. Tempest roared a warning and, with the wind at his back, flew into the apes line of sight just as they fired. A few moments later, Tempest felt the spear impale him through his underbelly. Yet, despite the pain, he turned and flew on, rejoining his flight and making a beeline for Warfang.

_*_**_*_*_**_*_*8-8-8-8-8-8-_**_*_*_**_*_*_8-8-8-8_*_*_8-88-8-8-8-8-8_*_*_*_*-8-8-8-8

Arden studied the fire dragon before him with extreme caution. Flame stood opposite of him staring intently on Arden and also keeping an eye on his practice sword. The day had started as any other with a loud gong and an irate Spyro. Rehne was fussing over him all morning like a giant mother hen ready to catch him should he pass out again.

During breakfast, Arden had explained to everyone what the flashback had been and many others who overheard him gathered to listen to him tell of how he and a group of knights had barely survived an attack in a long forgotten cemetary. Rehne had chimed in that this was the first time she'd seen him fight but it was not the last tiem they'd had to fight through a graveyard of animated corpses and in one case a farmyard full of undead livestock such as cows, horses, and pigmy goats. A _lot_ of pigmy goats.

After breakfast, Flame had approached him with a curious expression and asked if he would spar with him. Arden had accepted and Callen had taken the chance to give him a practice sword and shield he'd made out of a broom handle and a barrel lid.

'_Now's the best chance to learn about the _Stalwart_ combat style while on the fly. We trained similarly to this at the Citidel and this way, when you're done Master Valden can instruct you on staff combat._'

So here they were, human and dragon, circling each other in the arena waiting for the other to make the first move. At some unseen signal, Flame charged forward, flames cloaking his body as he comet dashed towards Arden.

Arden skillfully dodged the attack and bashed Flame on the side with the shield for good measure. Flame then tried to duck and weave to get near Arden's legs and knock him down. He saw through this however and with a few jumps, he was well away from Flame. He parried a few more attacks and then caught Flame off guard with a shield bash and swept the edge of the practice sword up to the young dragon's neck.

"Enough! Arden wins by death blow!" Announced Terrador from the balcony. Several dragons who knew Arden now cheered while a few others cheered for Flame for giving as good as he got."

Arden thanked Flame for the match, then proceeded elsewhere with Valden for the staff training. As Arden left, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, and Ember came up to him. Spyro gave his friend a congradulatory nod.

"You know Flame, if he hadn't dodged that last attack you would have had him." Flame nodded.

"Yeah, I know. Father always says that my motions betray my attacks and that any skilled fighter would be able to see what I was planning to do. I suppose I'd best train on confusing or decieving my enemies huh?" Cynder laughed slightly.

"Start practicing deception? Do that and everyone will think you're part shadow dragon. They are after all masters of stealth." Flame looked at Ember who was staring only at Spyro and making little advances to get into his field of vision more and more.

"Ooh Spyro, I bet you could take Arden down blindfolded. I mean after all, you _are_ the Champion of the Realms. I doubt anyone could beat you." Spyro shook his head, slightly embarrassed.

"That's only half of it Ember. Truth is, I was lucky. I had Cynder and the Guardians by me and also at sometimes felt as if I was being guided along my path. If it wasn't for Cynder I'd never have been able to defeat Gaul or Malefor. Nngh!" Cynder looked at Spyro in worry as his scales flashed a darker purple and then back to normal. She sighed sadly.

"The Convexity energy is still getting to you as well huh?" Spyro nodded painfully.

"It...it feels like it's getting stronger every day. I..I just wish there was a way to either quell or remove the darkness inside me. I'm so afraid that I'll go dark and hurt someone I care about. I worry I'll hurt you." Oblivious Ember cooed and leaned up against Spyro.

"You're so sweet to be worried about little me Spyro, hee hee." Flame just rolled his eyes. While Cynder huffed and walked off.

"Uh, Ember? I think he was speaking to Cynder just now." Ember gave Flame a 'what?' look and then gave Spyro a semi-sobbing face.

"Y-You w...were talking t..to ME j-just n..now r-right Spyro?" Spyro flushed bright red and turned tail to follow Cynder leaving Ember with a hurt expression. Flame cleared his throat.

"You know Ember? There _are _other dragons out there." Flame clamped his mouth shut as Ember gave him a glare that seemed to say _'One more sord and I'll roast your tail'_. Then she turned and walked off. Flame thought hard about what to do.

(_She's still fixated on Spyro...How in the world am _I_ supposed to measure up? Hmm...maybe...just maybe if I defeat Arden and Spyro in a sparring match she'll have to see that I'm stronger._ _The question is when do I ask them?_) Still thinking, Flame exited the arena and proceeded class.

Just then a gold blur flew by. Sparx looked around and humphed.

"Why do I feel like I missed something?"

_*_**_*_**_**_**_*-88-8-8-8-88-*_**_*_**_**_*_*_*_8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8_**_*_**_*_*_*88

As Arden gripped the silver inlaid wood of his staff, he felt the surge of mana within the staff. The store of energy was immense, as if he'd at some point in his past, stored plenty of energy in the crystal in the staff in order to cast powerful spells. He looked up towards Master Valden and Callen. Valden nodded to him.

"In the event that a mage is unable to cast his spells and his sword is missing, the staff has been made to function as a weapon. The wood is a rare type of wood known as silverbrough. It is light as a feather but tough as steel. The inlaid silver acts as a conduit and amplifier for your mana as does the crystal at the tip. Now then, at the bottom tip of your staff there is a silver spike quenched in holy water that is sure to kill lycanthropes and all manner of undead. At the top, notice the flanges? The head of the staff was designed to be a mace. Thus you can bash heads in as well as impale and slice them up. Follow me so far?"

Arden nodded that he was, and proceeded to destroy the few targets near him by using the staff like an oversized mace. As he brought the staff down over the head of the last target he felt a surge of energy as if his attacks had given more fuel to his spellcasting. He turned to speak to Valden but then felt as if eyes were watching him. Cautiously looking around, he saw Myre and a few others nearby including a few adult dragons who were watching him intently. Volteer was also present watching with curiousity as he'd never apparently seen the staff used before. Valden continued his instruction.

"Now then, as the Fire element is all you've recalled, we will practice with that but we will also make an effort to teach the next base element: Water. Arden, please use a fire spell to set the dummies on fire."

Arden focused his senses on the staff and felt the silver beginning to grow hot in his hand. The crystal began glowing as he built up strength. He immediately thought of the new spell he'd learned.

_"Fire Seal: Eruption!"_

As the balls of fire shot forward and caught the dummies on fire, several observing dragons hissed in indignation at seeing what they considered a dragon element used by a non dragon. Volteer gave glances at the indignant dragons and then looked back at Arden. Valden smiled.

"Now that you have them alight, try extinguishing them with a water spell. The most basic water spell is Rain. However, since you decided to use a sealed spell to torch them, you will need a more powerful spell to put them out. Try summoning the Water Seal. I trust you should be able to piece together the incantation?" Arden nodded and focused on water; the staff then began to feel cool in his hands.

"_Unleash the Second Seal: Water!"_

Water and blue glyphs began to appear around the crystal of the staff and circle it. Valden smiled even wider.

"Good! Now direct the water where you want it to go and...WAIT! Don't lose focus! Gahh!"

Arden heard a splash shortly followed by laughter from all around him. He opened his eyes to see Master Valden standing in front of him drenched from head to toe and with a murderous expression on his face.

"Are you sure you have amnesia? I ask this because it cannot be coincidence as this is the _second_ time you drenched me like this. The first time was when I first started teaching you magic. At least I don't have to worry about being struck by lightning this time around."

Whether by divine will or coincidence, at that moment, Volteer sneezed mid-laugh and shot a bolt of lightning at Valden which hit head on in a flash of light.

When the light cleared, the mage stood grimacing, his now dry robes smoldering and his hair, moustache, and beard standing straight out and slightly smoking and yelling in some foreign language that Arden identified somehow as far-eastern and immediately pictured warriors with curved swords and cherry blossoms. Valden recovered, looked at Arden and then to the apologetic electric Guardian, shrugged, and asked pathetically; "Why me?"

Recovering, Valden turned to Arden and nodded.

"Even though you completely missed the objective of the excersise, it is still improvement that you summoned a water spell. Tomorrow, Callen will begin teaching you about Zepherion. It will take some time but you must build up your stamina and strength if you wish to learn other spells and elements. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go ground myself otherwise I'll be shocking everyone I touch."

Arden nodded and returned inside and watched Spyro and Cynder performing their training moves.

_*_*_*_*_**_*8-88-8-8-8-_*_*_*_*_*_*_8-8-8-88_*_*8-8-8-8-8-8-8-*_*_*_*_*_8-8-8-8-8-*

Spyro took a moment to register that Arden had arrived and then refocused his attentions on Cynder. As she leapt, she left herself open for a counter attack which Spyro took advantage of to ram her, knocking her back. Cynder looked at him with a disarmingly hurt expression.

"Spyro, don't you know you're not supposed to hit a female?" Spyro grinned at the attempt to make him lower his guard.

"Those rules don't apply when we're sparring Cyn. You're gonna have to try better than that."

Cynder did indeed try better, feinting right then left and getting behind Spyro and then ramming him in the side with her full body. The force of the hit was so powerful the two dragons began rolling across the practice field until finally Cynder used her tail to stop the roll and ended up on top of Spyro who was grinning at her. Cynder raised an eye ridge.

"Why're you smiling?" Spyro started laughing at her confusion then motioned to his tail which had wrapped around hers and held the back of her own tail blade to her neck.

"Just so you know, I thought I was always supposed to be on top." Cynder finally smiled and started laughing.

"That right has to be earned hero boy, you can't just ask for it." Sparx flew into the ring and looked between the two dragons and shook his head.

"Geez, get a room you two, I swear if either of you start kissing or anything else here I'm going to leave." Cynder rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Good, we didn't need a mosquito buzzing around us all the time anyway."

While Sparx fumed at the mosquito joke, Terrador stepped in and ended the match. He also gave a reproachful glance at the two dragons and they both sighed knowing they were going to get a lecture for their behavior. Then Cynder saw Sparx laughing and resolved to blow him out the window next time she saw him.

At that moment, there was a loud roar that stunned everyone and Arden looked up to see Rizok flying for his life towards them. He landed hard and scuttled indignantly to Arden.

"S-Sir Arden, my friend heh heh, please please pleeaaasssee call Rehne off! I think she wants to kill me." Sparx huffed as he heard this.

"From what I'd heard from Cyril and some of the others about your actions and remarks I'm surprised she hasn't tried to before today." Rizok looked hurt and then looked back at Arden.

"A-Arden, c'mon, you've been remembering the battles we all fought together right? I-I can't help it if Rehne is my own age andf that I've always wanted to start a family. All I asked her for was a chance and she nearly bit my head off, literally." Arden was somewhat shocked at the bald faced confession the black dragon had just made. Somehow, though for some reason, Arden felt like _HE_ wanted to shoot a lightning bolt between the impudent drake's legs just to get him to back off.

At that moment, Rehne came raging through, her eyes wild and flames billowing wildly from between her clenched fangs. Normally a picture of calm, her appearance shocked Arden to the core. Sparx screamed a high pitched scream and flew behind Spyro's horns. It took a moment for Rehne to stop seeing red and recognize Arden and how close Rizok was to him and she forced herself to calm down. She exhaustedly looked at Terrador.

"Master Terrador, from now on may I train with Arden or the others _away_ from Rizok?" Terrador nodded understandingly and then glared at Rizok reproachfully.

"I understand the two of you are nearly the same age. Still, young Rizok if there is one thing I know both as an Elder and a Guardian, a female dragon cannot be rushed or forced into something she doesn't find appealing. You would do well to not push her. Arden? Why do you look like you're about to blast Rizok into the next century?"

Arden quickly shook his head and calmed down.

"I don't know Master Terrador, whenever I see Rizok I see red. Perhaps it's just Rehne's emotions coloring my own." Terrador looked at the hastily departing black and also noticed Rehne acting strange to that remark but chose to say nothing about it.

"Or perhaps something happened that you forgot. Not to worry, I'm sure everything will sort itself out eventually."

Arden nodded and slowly walked to his room to change out of the armor and into the set of clothes Tremon had ordered for him, complete with a new pair of gloves and boots. Along the way, he heard a voice mumbling. Curious, he steeped onto the balcony and saw Flame pacing about. Arden crept closer to listen.

"-am I gonna do? I embarrassed myself in front of her. Oh Hellfire and Brimstone why can't I just come out and tell her? Instead she fawns over Spyro's every move as if he's the First Ancestor. Worse, the Autumn Festival is near and she's the only female I can think of. I just wish I knew how to...GAH! ARDEN! H-How long have you been standing there and d-don't you know how rude it is to eavesdrop on people's private thoughts. Arden shrugged.

"I don't think they're really private if you're speaking your mind out loud. I heard you muttering from down the hallway." Flame became an even brighter shade of red out of embarrassment.

"You heard that huh? So I guess you know I have a crush on Ember. The problem is that she fawns over Spyro and hardly pays me any notice. I'm worried I've crossed into that 'like-you-as-a-friend' zone, but I'm just so nervous when I get near her. Do you have any advice?" Arden scratched his head for a moment.

"Hmmm...I'm afraid I don't have any advice on the situation you're in Flame. However, I can tell you this, if you fear what lays ahead, you'll never venture forward and learn what you're made of. Ember is entralled with Spyro because of her father's urging from what I've heard. All you have to do is do something that impresses her."

"Like what? Raze an ape fortress to the ground with one breath? Create a firestorm capable of melting an iceberg? Defrost Dante's Freezer and make it a tropical paradise to give to her on her hatchday?" Arden shook his head and struggled to hold back a laugh at the ridiculousness of Flame's ideas.

"Just be yourself. Think about it, what makes you, you? Physically you're much bigger than Spyro both in muscle and in height. Second, you have a unique combat style that I witnessed when we sparred this morning. Your style of fighting is completely different from Spyro. Lastly, though you have only one element, it is possible that you will become more powerful in the Fire Element than Spyro will be. If he uses four elements, then he cannot devote himself to one or he'll upset his balance. Devote yourself to your training and never miss a chance to talk to Ember, who knows, you might become so proficient you will become the next Fire Guardian. You mentioned an Autumn Festival?" Flame shook his head.

"Yeah, it's an annual festival that everyone celebrates. There is food, drinks, dancing, games and also, there is Flower Ceremony."

"Flower Ceremony?"

"Uh huh. You see, there's a rare flower called the Ancestor's Heart that blooms in a completely random location every year. Supposedly, if a drake finds this flower and returns it to the female they love most, the Ancestors will grant them a long and happy union and a wonderful courtship. If I find the flower and give it to Ember...but, I don't think she'll accept it from me, my family's low standing and all." Arden humphed.

"Balderdash! Even Kings were once peasants somewhere down the line. Why, I heard from Callen, our most recent King, Augustus the Fifteenth, fell in love with a farmer's daughter while riding through the countryside in his youth and married her when he ascended the throne. In fact it is fair to say that if our nation hadn't gone to war in the Blight, the crown prince would have been the most loved monarch since the First King who created the Dracoknights. If you are confidant, you will succeed, if you are timid, you will fail. There's an old saying 'Who dares wins'. I suggest you live and love by those words and you'll never have trouble. If you never try, you'll never win." Flame stood for a moment, then perked up and grinned broadly.

"Thanks Arden! You know, if you were a dragon, you'd qualify for an Elder or perhaps a Guardian!" Arden threw back his head and laughed.

"Now don't go that far! Compared to the Guardians I'm most likely a child in terms of experience and power. Now then, I think dinner's ready, I hear the bell."

Flame listened for the bell and grew frantic.

"That's not the temple bell, it's the alarm, something's going on!"

_*_*_*_*_*_*_**8-8-88-8-8-8**_*_*_*_*_*_*_**_-88-8-8-8-8-8_**_*_*_***_*_*_*_*-8-8-8-

Tempest heard the bells of the city heralding their arrival. He'd been steadily growing weaker due to the wound and loss of blood and was beginning to fade. Thankfully, there were two more dragons there to help carry him into the city and they landed in the plaze in the center of the city.

The Captain had set down the dragon eggs and the others had set the creatures down. Weak as he was, he still eyed them with distrust wondering where they had stolen these eggs from and if he hadn't been wounded he would have blasted them for daring to take eggs from parents like the apes had done. Most of the assembled dragons had the same distrustful looks in their eyes. Then, he saw a sight that made his blood run cold. His daughter, Myre, was rushing towards him frantically weeping.

Thankfully the Captain caught her with a foreclaw and held her back, all the while whispering condolences to her. He was prepared to die and accepted his fate for he knew that there was no healing crystal strong enough to repair the damage the spear had done. At least he'd gotten to see his daughter one last time. Then, he heard voices and saw Spyro, the Terror of the Skies, the Guardians, the Captain's son Flame, and Lady Ember approaching with the other creatures and their 'pet' dragons. The one that he'd heard from Myre named 'Arden' came close. He warned him back with a hiss, and shut his eyes.

_**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*-8-8-8-8-888-8-8_*_*_*_*_**_*_8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8_*_*_*_**_*_*_*_*

"What happened Infernus? I thought you were simply destroying an ape fortress, not bringing more humans here." Terrador rumbled as he gazed sadly at Tempest.

"We smashed the fortress Lord Terrador, but then we saw these creatures sailing nearby come under attack. We would not have aided them if now for what we saw when an ape javelin tore off the hold cover revealing these eggs."

The Guardians stared aghast at the two dozen eggs cushioned in the worn out wooden hold. Terrador rounded on the humans that had come with Volcanus.

"What is the meaning of this? Why do you have dragon eggs with you and where did you get them?"

At that moment, Valden spoke up and went to one of the men.

"Father Jerrod! Why bless me you're alive! I see you brought them with you?"

The biggest man clad in brown robes tossed back his hood and smiled, the evening sun shining off his shaved head.

"Master Valden. It seems you and Verrin are a lot alike, no matter what befalls us, we cannot seem to be rid of either of you. Now then, as for the question. These eggs were eggs given to the order by the dragons of Phyziin. Orphans or unwanted children mostly but some were proudly volunteered. Oh, and before you ask Valden, Westmarsh has fallen. We are the last of our order now. The children will hatch soon I know because Kharvin and Gienna told me. Tragic it is. They finally had an egg but the Black Knight came and attacked the castle and slew them both. Their child is there, the silver egg with a blueish tint. Anyway, to be honest, we owe our lives to this brave wind dragon here. Err, Lord Terrador is it? Why have there not been any healers sent for to heal him?" Terrador growled low but then realized the man's concern was genuine.

"I'm afraid we do not have a healing crystal powerful enough to close the wound. Lieutenant Tempest does not have long I fear."

As if finally realizing what everyone had said, Myre began to whimper and wail sadly.

Arden watched the young dragoness who just two days ago had swore hatred upon humans and also looked at the sadness in the dragons he had come to call friends, and nodded. He turned to Tremon.

"My staff! I need my staff!"

Everyone turned to Arden in amazement. Even Tempest looked at him. Indeed a moment later, Tremon returned bearing the staff.

Heedless of Tempest's growling and hissing, Arden approached the dying dragon. He looked at him sternly.

"Your time is not now, that much I can sense. You still have a daughter to raise and want to see her grow up and be happy. Lay still for a moment." Tempest jerked with surprise at the human's tone of voice. It seemed different from the voice earlier. He wearily heard the dragoness Rehne say something about the 'old Arden' and then looked at the staff in the human's hands and his eyes went wide.

The staff floated and slowly rotated in midair as if suspended by nothing but the wind. The crystal radiated a pure white light and the silver glowed white hot. Arden's voice echoed over the amazed gathering.

"_Hearken to me as I say this now, that you still have strength to make this vow, that you will not submit to death, that your body be given breath. Come back from the darkness at my words. I say to you: Stand; and be healed! Embrace the Seventh Seal: Seal of Light; Heal!_"

The light from the crystal flowed forward and cloaked Tempest's wound in blinding light. He grimaced once and shut his eyes against the light. Arden stood there silently muttering under his breath and moving his hands in arcane gestures that seemed to give strength to the spell.

After a short while, the light faded and much to everyone's surprise, the ape spear lay on the ground, the wound in Tempest's belly healed as if he'd never been wounded. Myre gave a trill of joy and bounded for her father who, now coming out of his stupor, embraced his daughter with his wings and began to weep. They both then looked at the human who saved him and saw him wobbling unsteadily on his staff and breathing heavily, his knees buckled and it was sheer luck that Rehne snaked her neck under him and caught him. The old human Valden was there and became serious. He snatched a blue vial from his robes and uncorked it and held it to Arden's mouth.

Spyro and the others looked in askance and Valden explained.

"If anything, Arden has always been reckless. That healing spell is one of the most powerful divine spells our order knows. Only our strongest Clerics and Healers can use it. The spell sapped more and more of his strength every time he muttered a phrase of the Sacred Scroll and made a gesture to the staff, guiding the healing light. He could have just reduced the seriousness of the wound but in his usual fashion and like his partner, he deals in absolutes. Even if he's completely drained of energy and has to rest for two or three days he will make sure that a person is completely healed. This potion will stave off the mana backlash he's liable to suffer from. Err...think of it as a hangover for a cleric or a magician. Using too much energy too quickly will leave us tired and weakened for a while on top of giving us a monster of a headache. What he did was reckless, but, I can't say I wouldn't have done what he did. Callen, you and Farris carry him to his room and let him rest, he'll be out for a day or two recovering. Take heed though, while suffering from backlash he will be extremely vulnerable to loud noises and will likely be irratable for a while. I'll take care of the introductions with the others while you get him to bed so he can rest."

As Arden slumped against the staff, he felt Callen and Farris pick him up and start to move when they were stopped by Myre. Tears still gleamed in her eyes as she walked towards Arden.

"A-After all I said and did...Why?" Arden smiled and patted her on the head.

"We of the _Arcanum_ exist to help others, human and dragon. We make no distinction and stand by our comrades. Whether by protecting with the sword and shield or by healing with magic, our duty is to preserve life and protect the innocent from evil. I...I exist to help others...I-I swore...to never stand idly by and let a child suffer or witness their parents die...not if I can do something...about...it..."

Arden's head hung limply as he began to snore softly. Myre nodded thankfully and moved aside allowing Arden to be carried through. A clap of thunder heralded an incoming storm and as the assembled dragons and others went back to their homes, rain began to fall onto the streets below.

_*_*_*_*_*-8-8-8-8-8-8*_*_*_*_*_*-8-88-888_*_*_*_*_*88-8-8-8-8-8-*_*_***_*_*-888-8

Okay everyone! Here's the next chapter! Again and as always I hope you like it.

I thought I'd introduce a few new characters to the mix and as promised, I revived the support characters and added some more to the story expanding upon my ideas. Also, for those of you who are curious about the magic used. With sealed spells, they are much more powerful than standard magic and thus need a better incantation. When using a seal for an offensive or attack purpose, you '_unleash'_ the seal. When using it for support or noncombat role, you '_embrace_' the seal.

Anyway, please review and let me know what you guys think. Next time, Arden and the others see what lies outside of Warfang and plus a revelation of one of the characters. Next chapter: Forged in Fire, Guided by Wind.


	8. Forged In Fire, Guided By Wind

Hello everyone, sorry for the delay. I recently got back into gaming and thought what better way to do so than play Assassin's Creed 1-4 back to back on the PS3 and get 100 % on each? Plus I've also been down with a strained muscle in my foot, well, that's what happens when you chase a four-wheeler that you forgot to put the brake on that you also parked on a hill and loaded a one-hundred forty something pound deer on the back in the middle of the woods. Go figure.

Okay, so, I promised you all a good story and here it is!

Oh and so as to keep me from breaking the fourth wall in my story, remember, Arden is in a dragon academy so of course they'd have dragon sized beds.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE IN THE SPYRO UNIVERSE, ONLY MY OCS.

Chapter 7: Forged in Fire, Guided by Wind

_**_*_*_*_**_**_*-8-8-88-8-8-8-*_*_*_**_*_*_*_*_*8-88-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8-*_*_*_*_*_*_

Nothing could describe how Arden felt, he was exhausted, but triumphant, weak yet strong, awake yet not awake. Every once in a while he'd hear a snatch of someone's voice or singing, he also on two occasions heard a familiar gonging noise and also heard an angry yell shortly thereafter. He couldn't see anything yet he saw splashes of color weaving their way back and forth. Occasionally he could make out a shape from the colors but nothing else. Another odd thing was that he felt warm. He knew he was in bed yet his blankets couldn't possible keep him this warm.

Suddenly, the colors vanished and Arden's eyes shot open. He saw himself in a white castle with blank banners and golden sunlight coming through all the windows. An echoing from behind got his attention and he turned to see a large teal dragon walking steadily towards him. The dragon relaxed and looked around, a twinkle of surprise in his eyes.

"I must say that out of all the minds I've ever seen, yours, Arden, is the cleanest most beautiful mind I've ever seen. Oh, forgive me, I am the one who spoke to you earlier, the Chronicler. Although you may call me Ignitus."

Arden took a moment to make sure what he'd heard was correct.

"You said this is my mind?" Ignitus nodded.

"Indeed. Although sadly whatever memories you had here are lost to the amnesia, I can still see the outline of your personality and your mind here. Each person, human, dragon, mole, cheetah, and atlawa has a different inner sanctum of their minds. A place they go when asleep or in your case, unconsious, to dream and to think. A dragon's mind may look like a lair or a temple while a moles like a building or a tunnel, a cheetah and an atlawa may be an open expanse of grassland. Still though, I suspect that this castle is your mind only. As for the look as to what I said earlier about the mind being 'clean'. Normally you find dirty or bad thoughts somewhere or another housed away out of normal sight. Given your amnesia any similar thoughts have been erased of thrown somewhere else. Anyway, I'm not going to go looking for any such memories. I'm here to tell you that you are progressing well. However, you need to experience life outside the walls before you regain your warrior's insight and instinct."

Arden nodded to Ignitus and then proceeded to look around the room again. This time however, he spotted a window that glowed black and had an occasional flash of lightning. Through it he saw two dragons shrouded in mist and heard mumbled shouts. As he reached for the window, Ignitus slid his tail blade in front of him, barring the window.

"Sorry, a side effect of merging minds, sometimes you can see things in _my_ mind as well as yours. Anyway, I sense that you are fully recovered and so now you must wake up."

Arden felt a jolt and looked to see his body fading from his consciousness. When he had completely vanished, Ignitus turned to the darkened window and sighed sadly.

"I discovered this memory quite by accident heeding the Psychic elder's advice and scratching at the surface of his newest memories. If he discovers what this memory holds, I'm afraid it will destroy him as it nearly did before."

Ignitus veiled the window with a fraction of his own magic, sealing it, and then faded out of Arden's mind.

_*_*_*_*_**_*-**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-*_*_*_*_*_*_**-8-8-8-8-888-8-8_*_*_*_*_*_*_*-8-8-8-8-8

Arden's eyes snapped open and he heard birds tweeting outside. For a moment his vision was blurred but it soon cleared and he was greeted with a shock, finding himself face-to-snout with Rehne who lay curled around him with a great golden wing draped over him. He realized his 'pillow' was actually Rehne's tail and that she was completely encircling him. Now he understood why he'd felt so warm and why he felt movement every so often beside him. Then a though occured.

(What if the singing I heard was Rehne as well?)

Rehne stirred and opened her eyes. Arden smiled as her eyes widened in joy.

"Morning." Rehne smiled and nuzzled him.

"The same to you. I was worried if you were going to sleep longer than Master Valden said. You've been out for three days."

"Three eh? The last time I was out like that was uh...the Battle of Holkstend wasn't it?" Rehne's eyes lit up even brighter.

"You remember Holkstend?! It was the first fight we were together for as a unit. You overtaxed yourself healing the wounded after the battle. Still, if not for you two-hundred more people would have died." Arden looked surprised.

"I healed two-hundred people?! I barely healed _one_ dragon and passed out. How much stronger was I?" Rehne averted her eyes but relented under Arden's gaze.

"I was told not to tell you anything before you were ready to hear it, but...from the first day of our training you showed a gift of the arcane. You were able to cast intermediate level spells when most other recruits could barely cast a basic spell. Later on in the training, you learned how to double and even triple cast, meaning casting two or three different spells at once. You could channel mana through your sword and create elemental shockwaves, you could do the same with your staff, if you wanted to be heard you could amplify your voice, most impressive though were your skills with light magic. When we were at our strongest you could manipulate light better than our strongest clerics. You could heal others, make people invisible, summon a shower of light beams. At times, you were both incredible to watch when fighting or casting and to some, you were frightening. I can't tell you how many times I myself was awed by the power you wielded. I..I see by your eyes I said too much...N-Never you worry about rushing yourself to regain your old abilities...I'm right here and so I'll help you whenever I can."

Arden gave Rehne an appreciative glance and then turned to look out the window.

"It seems to be a beautiful day today eh?" Rehne nodded.

"Indeed. I-If you want...I, uh,I suppose I could ask Master Valden if you and I can simply fly around today and get you accustomed to riding dragonback again." Arden smiled.

"I can think of no better way to spend the day."

At that moment, a loud _gong_ reverberated through the hall. Rehne snarled, threw open the door and Arden saw Sparx fly past, laughing again, but this time his laughter was cut short as not only Spyro chased him, but Rehne took up the chase and several of the other humans on the wing who, Arden guessed, were also late risers. Chuckling, he eased himself up and stretched, then got a fresh pair of clothes and was for some reason elated to find clothing some part of him registered as Phyziin clothing: a pair of tan trousers and boots, a white button shirt, and of course, black leather boots and gloves to match.

A knock came at the door as he pulled on the gloves. Arden looked up from what he was doing.

"Enter."

The door opened to reveal a man Arden recognized from his most recent memory.

"Sir Jordan Colfree, as I live and breathe." Colfree beamed and gripped Arden's hand with his and shook fiercely.

"Indeed. From what I'd heard you were no longer living and breathing. The sight of you in the square my brother was incredible...Err...Even though you're no longer a Phyziin Knight, I still consider you my Knight-Brother." Arden smiled and nodded.

"Truth be told, I don't even recall what happened. I just raised my staff then everything goes blank." Colfree laughed this time and slapped Arden on the back heartily.

"If you want my views on it, you saved a rather important dragon's life and the whole city is abuzz with excitement. While we humans are not welcome _everywhere_ we are now welcome in enough places so that we don't get bored or catch cabin fever from staying cooped up for so long in the building. Speaking of which, I promised I would meet Albert at a tavern he saw yesterday."

Arden nodded and looked back out the window, hearing his friend rise and depart. Then, deciding nothing else was gained by remaining here, he got up, gripped his nearby staff as a balance, and started off towards the chambers of the Guardians. Along the way, a golden blur suddenly zipped by him and flew behind a lantern. Next, he stopped short of running into Spyro as he and Rehne came around the corner. As if on que, Rehne stopped her chase cold and turned to look at Arden who started chuckling at the dragons antics.

Spyro stopped as well and looked at Rehne, then spied Arden and smiled.

"Good to see you awake. I wanted the chance to talk to you before you went down to the main room or saw the Guardians. To put it simply, they are all impressed by your strength and ability. Volteer and Cyril kept Valden up half the night asking if dragons could be taught human magic. I don't know what he said but then again I only heard them in passing. Plus, I don't know what you told Myre before you passed out but she hasn't been the same. She dosn't bother the other humans and has outright ceased her bullying. I don't pretent to be able to read minds like Psijic, but all the same, take care. Now then, oh, you were heading to see the Guardians weren't you? I'll tag along."

Together, Arden, Rehne, and Spyro entered the hall to the Pool of Visions and saw the Guardians there already assembled with several of the humans. One of whom, Sir Eric Miles, if Arden remembered correctly, was briefing them on something that sounded dire.

"You do not understand! Arden's duty is to Phyziin as a whole not just some fight between good and evil! It is his _duty_ as a knight in the service of our beloved kingdom to return with us and help us find the heir! I thought the Crusaders of the _Aegis Arcanum _were great warriors but instead I come here seeking aid and all I find are cowards!"

A number of people, mainly Jirche, the Runer twins, one of the knights, Verrin, and Father Jerrod gripped the handles of their weapons out of rage. A man named Geoffrey stood nearby, fretting and worrying as did Farris. Arden scowled and walked forward, his footsteps getting the attentions of everyone in the room. Miles gave a smile seeing him but then wiped it off when he saw Arden's expression.

"Ah...Arden, please. I know you pride yourself on being a member of the _Arcanum _but, please tell your fellows that your true loyalties must lie with the Crown!" Arden looked to his old friend and then to the others.

"My duties as I understand them lie between the _Arcanum_ and the Crown. If I forsake one, then I betray both. My loyalties as a knight are with the Crown but as a Crusader, and as Rehne's partner, I must continue training with the _Arcanum._" Miles sputtered and moved to step towards him, but Colfree stopped him.

"It is for the best. We don't even know if the heir to the throne lives or not. When the Capital fell, the entire royal family and the higher nobility was put to the sword. I do not know what manner of man or monster rules Phyziin now, but if we return ill prepared, we are signing our death warrants. Still, Arden, please, you _must_ think. _You_ were the Sterling Blade of Phyziin, the greatest swordsman the King had and you were his closest confidant. If any would know of another heir it is you." Reiner nodded.

"It makes sense. If there was another Prince born, there would be the possibility of conflict. I remember the tale of two brothers, twins, yet seperated at birth. The eldest raised as the Prince, the younger as a priest. One day the King was gravely wounded due to a hunting accident and confided to his son that his brother still lives. Furious, the Prince, now King, had his brother arrested, locked in a suit of armor, and imprisoned in the lowest dungeon of the most secluded prison in the country." Valden looked at him.

"_The Tragedy of the Iron Prince_? Since when do you read Geffoe's work?" Reiner huffed.

"Since I've had nothing to do but read since I arrived here. No man amongst us can best me in combat and no dragon or other being has issued a challenge. I'm stuck waiting for Arden to shake the cobwebs out of his skull and finish learning the ways of the sword! Now if he happens to rattle his brain hard enough something may come loose but you, Master Valden, are too _afraid_ of damaging something in there! I mean look at him! He probably doesn't even realize I just insulted him! The old Arden would have been at my throat with his sword in a heartbeat!"

At that moment, Rehne charged forward and with a mighty slap of her tale, sent Reiner across the floor, his armor skidding and sparking as he slid. As he stood, she glared at him furiously.

"Arden may not remember who he was or how strong he was but if there's one thing I know he knows is that he's no fool or a imbicile, a word I could use to describe you _Sir_ Reiner!"

Reiner laughed as he stood. Then looked defiantly into the glare.

"Good! Maybe you can grow a pair for the weak fool and fight his battles for him! His memories and skills are probably not the only things he lost in that fall! He probably lost his manhood in the fall as w-"

Reiner stopped as Arden, fists clenched in rage, stepped forward and struck him full on the jaw sending him backward. As Reiner stood, he saw Arden put a hand to his head.

`"Good! Your shaking things loose. Now then dammit Arden! Remember! Remember you gutless cur; REMEMBER!"

Reiner swung hard and the blow connected with Arden's temple, spinning him and knocking him back, and over, into the pool of visions. As the Guardians rounded on Reiner to chide him for his carelessness, the waters began to glow. Volteer quickly recovered his wits.

"Look! He is somehow using the Pool!"

Out of the murky blackness, everyone could hear metal footsteps clanking on stone flooring and a tall man encased in plate armor emblazoned with a golden crest marched down a hallway, two soldiers at his side. His head was covered with a helm but Colfree and Miles recognized the armor.

"By the powers! That's Arden! H-He's wearing the ceremonial armor he wore almost fourteen years ago!"

At this everyone quieted down and watched what the memory had uncovered.

-*_*_*_**_*_*_*_*_**_*_*-8-88-8-8-88-8-8-8-8_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*-8-88-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_Arden trudged down the hall, curious as to why the King had summoned him so early in the morning. The storm from yesterday hadn't broken yet and as a result, the air in the castle was damp and moist. He had just been made a Knight and as such did not consider himself worthy of any special meetings or duties. The guards with him had been silent ever since they had roused him banging on the door to townhouse he had been given by his knight and adopted father as a sort of gift for earning his rank. Arden had never known his parents, he had been found and taken in on a night much like tonight by his foster father and mentor, Sir Colby._

_ Since Sir Colby had an older son already he couldn't take the Colby name. (The constant banshee-like attitude of Sir Colby's wife also had something to do with it.) Instead, he had taken the name 'Jaeger' which, as Colby had told him meant 'hunter' in a foreign language._

_ Still, his curiousity was mounting. If the King had an important duty, why pass it to him and not Sir Colby? A show of faith and trust? A test of loyalty? A swearing of fealty not dictated by words on paper and ancient, meaningless traditions?_

_ Arden looked sharply up and looked around. Did he hear wailing of a sort? For a moment he gazed out the windows he passed and figured he'd heard nothing. Until he heard it again...a baby's wailing._

_ Arden doubled his step, as did his guards who passed him and took positions five paces from a large heavy wooden door, settled in on either side and stood at attention like the other guards were wont to do._

_ He tentatively rapped on the door._

_ "Your Majesty? It is I, Arden Jaeger, reporting as ordered sir."_

_ "Enter."_

_ Arden opened the door and stood aghast at what he saw. The King slumped in his chair clutching the hand of the Queen while she slept, a small bundle in her free arm. The nursemaid was finishing changing the blood-stained bedsheets for clean ones, she then bowed and excused herself. Arden walked forward and bowed. The King smiled wearily and motioned to the child._

_ The child lay in the Queen's free arm, bundled up and now breathed softly in sleep. Arden turned and nodded to his King._

_ "She's beautiful Sire." The King shook his head._

_ "He. The child is a boy."_

_ Arden went cold. He knew from traditions past that there could not be two males of royal blood as war would follow. Traditionally, if a second son was born, the child was killed immediately after birth, a barbaric act to be sure but one that ensured peace._

_ "Y-Your Majesty...I..I cannot..." The King raised his hand._

_ "I know. And I'll be damned if I allow a stalwart knight and student of my best friend to do the task. I wanted to ask you, with your young mind capable of thinking against tradition and against common sense, if you saw another solution. I do not order you as your King, I implore you as a father. Arden, do you see another option?"_

_ Arden looked at the child and somehow was able to see bright light eminating from it. A new life, a new soul. His words now determined the fate of the infant. If he was ignorant of a way, the child was doomed, but maybe...just maybe..._

_ "Your Majesty. What of simply sending the child away? Giving him to a foster family? We only just ended the war with Xenion and there are families who lost children. Then there are the cathedrals and churches that could give the infant sanctuary and raise him as a priest. Then of course there is the _Aegis Arcanum._ They could raise the boy to become a Crusader. It's all a matter of how much influence you want to have over the boy's life. As a simple farmboy, you would likely never see him again, then again he might join the service and distinguish himself in battle. As a priest, no doubt as pious as your family is you would want to see the day the boy is ordained. Then as a Crusader, you would be able to see the lad daily once he completes his training if you wish. For as is well known, once one joins the _Arcanum_ they leave all pretenses and titles at the door. Simply say the word Sire and for you and the Queen, I will take the boy wherever you wish me send him."_

_ The King got up and walked to a nearby window overlooking the Capital. The white towers of the castle painted grey in the storm and glistening with the rain. The streets were dark as no torches could be lit in the rain and they were silent as no buisnesses yet opened or storm that had raged all night now raged in the early hours of the morning. It was unlikely there would be anyone walking about and curious enough to ask questions. The only light to be seen came from the distant towers of the Grand Wall that encircled the city as watchmen huddled around their fires to keep warm in the early winter rains. For what seemed an eternity, the King stood. Then, finally, he turned._

_ "Sir Arden, I charge you to take the boy to the fortress of Callden, the closest training arena for the _Aegis Arcanum._ The Master of the Keep, Gyno, will take care of the boy and train him. If what you say is true, it will be fifteen years before I see my son again. I would ask you to check up on him once in a while to inform me of his progress and skill."_

_ Arden nodded and gave a salute. He opened the door and tapped one of the guard's halberks. The man turned._

_ "Sir?"_

_ "Please send someone to ready my horse and get me several small blankets and a leather cape."_

_ "At once sir."_

_ The soldier turned and ran down the hallway. Arden eased the door shut and heard a weak voice behind him._

_ "Sir Arden, thank you so much..."_

_ Arden turned to face the Queen looking at him with a pained expression._

_ "It is my duty, Your Majesty. After all, Sir Colby didn't have to rescue me but he did and although the other members of my adoptive family are at best mercurial, I can tell they cannot imagine life if I were gone. All life is sacred be they the littlest and youngest child to the oldest of people. A life is not easily given and raised, neither should it be so easily taken." The King nodded._

_ "Would that all my Knights thought as you. I am sure that the nation would be the greatest in the land if they did." Arden chuckled lightly._

_ "More than likely if the others were as gentle minded as me we'd be conquered in a matter of days and under the rule of some unholy empire or repulsive enemy. I speak simply because this is what I know as truth and what I know that people of like minds would say. Rest assured, I will ensure the child reaches safety and until he becomes a man I will check in on him and report back to you." The Queen smiled and nodded, then went back to sleep._

_ The door knocked and the guard came in._

_ "The things you requested sir. Your horse is also ready. Will you need an escort?"_

_ "No. The fewer people who know of my absense, the better." The soldier nodded and took his post by the door. When he turned around, the King had finished wrapping the child in the blankets and the cloak and, somewhat hesitantly, handed the boy to Arden._

_ As Arden turned to leave, he turned and nodded to the King._

_ "Fear not for his safety Sire for I sense the child will live a long and fruitful life. I will safeguard him to the keep as requested." The King nodded and bid him leave and turned back to the chair he had sat in when Arden had first arrived._

__*_*_**_*_**_*_*-888-88-88_**_*_*_**-88-8-8-8-8_***__

Arden opened his eyes and found he'd been pulled from the pool of visions and set beside it. The Guardians were looking at him curiously as was Spyro and Rehne was weaving about nervously trying to see him better between the Guardians. His fellow knights and others were staring at him aghast; all but Reiner who simply looked smug despite a shiner glowing from his right eye were Colfree had slugged him in order to placate the more irate Rehne. Arden sighed and scatched his head.

"I suppose I _did_ know about the other Prince, but I'll be hanged if I can remember more than that." Colfree frowned deeply.

"Arden, I know I sound like a fool for repeating this but, can you please try to remember anything else? We _need_ to know the identity of the heir. If he is a member of the _Arcanum_, then we either need to find return home to find him or try to scry the locations of other survivors. Now then, if my math is correct, the boy would be around fifteen or sixteen years old by now; well past the Recruit rank and he would be learning his specialty."

Rehne cleared her throat, getting everyones attention.

"I was thinking. Perhaps Arden needs to experience a new sort of sensation or stimuation in order to remember more. I was thinking about taking him flying with me if that was all right?" Valden nodded.

"Indeed, it is quite possible that the thrill of flight on dragonback will resurface and perhaps jog more memories loose. As I seem to recall, Arden did more thinking when he was enjoying something, in this case, flying with you. Good thinking Rehne." Spyro and Cynder stepped forward.

"We will go too just in case they are attacked. Since Malefor's defeat, the curse he placed on the apes has worn off and they will most likely be up to their old tricks again. Perhaps a flight of dragons will be enough to discourage an attack where as a single target would be tempting." Terrador nodded.

"Indeed. Sound thinking Spyro. In fact, you should not go alone, I will have a member or two of the town guard along as escort as well. I'm thinking of asking Lieutenant Tempest if he is well enough to travel. After all, he has been all but begging Infernus to be assigned to the temple so that he may keep an eye on his daughter and also perhaps watch the humans. The stunt Arden did has stirred the entire city. No one has ever seen such potent healing magic before and more than a few people are wanting to 'befriend' the humans so that they may count on them." Callen frowned.

"Blast it, they do not understand that the _Aegis Arcanum_ is meant to help everyone not just a few people of privilage or rank. We use our powers to benefit all not just some." Cyril harrumphed but nodded all the same.

"As a dragon of noble rank and birth I suppose it is natural that we think that since we are the hierarchy of the species that naturally we should be the first to benefit from such powers but as a Guardian I also see the need to ensure that no one abuses your trust. Your magic has opened up new possibilities for us all. Even now I can recall several times about during the war when crystals could not heal an injury and the wounded died. This magic could have saved them but, as Ignitus used to say, 'No sense dwelling on the past'."

At that moment, the bells rang and Terrador wearily looked out the window in the room.

"Now I would suggest we all have lunch. There will be time to piece together everything after a while."

_*_**_**_*_***_8-8-8-8*_*_*_**_*_*_*_*_*_**8-88-8-8-8-**_*_*-8-8_***_*_*_*

Arden followed Callen through the checks to make sure the dragon saddle was secure. Spyro, Cynder, and Tempest were nearby watching. Rehne stood still as a statue although watching the process with an experienced eye.

"Now then, this big thick strap here is the chest band. It hooks around Rehne's chest much like a belt; this band must be kept tight otherwise the saddle will slide off backwards but not too tight as to cause her discomfort. The two smaller straps here and here hook around her shoulders. This last one here is the neck band. The neck band must, under no circumstances, be tightened past notch five otherwise her breathing will be hampered. Due to Rehne's size and age the neck band is kept loose at notch eight. Once the bands are wrapped and the buckles locked Rehne will then proceed the shake furiously to ensure the saddle fits as snug as possible without hindering her movements. Once you're in the saddle, fasten these straps along here around your legs to keep you from falling out during air maneuvers."

Arden followed the instructions and amazingly he suceeded on the first try. His hands worked deftly as if from years of forgotten experience. Rehne crooned lightly as Arden worked over her. Twice she suppressed a shudder as he touched either an itchy spot or a ticklish spot. She began to recall all the times they'd spent together in between battles, missions, and training.

After a few moments, Arden patted her lightly on the shoulder and she nodded, stood, and began to flap her wings, hard enough to stir the wind but not hard enough to jerk into the sky. She stretched her neck around to inspect the saddle herself and then flexed and moved each forefoot. Satisfied, she nodded again and extended her right forefoot for Arden to climb up. As Arden settled into the saddle and began buckling the leg straps, Callen chuckled, causing Rehne and Arden to look at him.

"Be sure to be back before sunset; and no lollygaggin'." Rehne smiled broadly at this.

"What? That old arrow wound in your knee acting up again?" Callen laughed at the private joke and stepped back.

With that, the dragons took off and Arden felt a new yet familiar thrill, the thrill of flight.

_*_*_**_**_*_*-88-8-8-8-8-88-8_*_*_*_***8-8-8-**_*-8-8-8-8_*_*_*_*_*8-8

Okay everyone. Here's chapter 7 as promised. So, Arden was part of a Royal cover-up. Now the lost Prince is the only one who can lead Phyziin. Don't worry, I won't up and change locations on ya'll. This story is staying put in the realms.

Anyway, thanks for reading and don't forget to check out my other stories!

As always, please rate and review.


End file.
